


Redemption

by Memepotter952504



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Discord : Les défis galactiques, Hurt Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mediwizards (Harry Potter), Post-Hogwarts
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-22 15:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30040704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Memepotter952504/pseuds/Memepotter952504
Summary: La vie n’avait pas été tendre, ni pour Harry, ni pour Loki. Ils avaient vu et subis des horreurs durant leur passé mais avaient survécu et voulaient tourner leur regard vers l’avenir. L’un médicomage, l’autre un dieu recherché pour ses crimes, ils se rencontrent d’une manière bien singulière et finissent par vivre ensemble.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Harry Potter
Comments: 12
Kudos: 18





	1. Etre Compris

Harry détestait sa vie. Elle ne lui avait jamais fait de cadeau. Il se sortait à peine d’un problème qu’il tombait irrémédiablement dans un autre. Le premier avait été Voldemort. La guerre était finie depuis très longtemps maintenant. Harry avait trente-neuf ans. Son ennemi mortel mort, le Sauveur s’était directement attelé à la reconstruction de Poudlard. Il avait accepté l’Ordre de Merlin, première classe sans rien dire mais cela le mettait mal à l’aise car c’était en se couvrant les mains de sang qu’il l’avait eu, en tuant Voldemort. C’était certes un être de la pire espèce et il méritait clairement de mourir pour ce qu’il avait fait à de nombreux gens. Mais Harry se sentait souillé depuis.

Bien qu’on lui avait proposé d’entrer directement à l’école des aurors, il avait refusé poliment et avait décidé de reprendre ses études et de passer ses ASPICs. Ron et Hermione qui avaient eux aussi reçus cette proposition pour l’école des aurors avaient aussi déclinés pour rester avec leur ami. Une fois ses ASPICs en main, le ministère était venu réitérer sa proposition pour l’école des aurors. Ron et Hermione avaient directement accepté, mais Harry avait décliné à nouveau. Bien qu’il restait un excellent combattant, un duelliste hors pair et qu’il ferait certainement une excellente carrière en tant qu’auror, il ne supportait pas l’idée de devoir vivre de combats. Il s’était battu toute sa vie. Il voulait arrêter et vivre au calme. Il continuerait certes à s’entraîner au duel pour ne pas perdre son niveau puisque des mangemorts couraient toujours mais il ne voulait pas faire des combats contre les mages noirs son gagne-pain.

Il s’était lancé alors dans des études en médicomagie. Il avait étudié six longues années et avait pris entre autre comme option la médecine moldue qui ne cessait d’évoluer et pouvait apporter un œil neuf sur certaines choses. Il avait fait ses six stages à Poudlard et avait eu son diplôme avec mention : Grande Distinction.

Il s’était, dans le courant de ses études, marié avec Ginny et avait eu avec elle trois enfants : James Sirius Potter, Albus Severus Potter et Lily Luna Potter. Il était heureux, travaillant le jour à Sainte Mangouste, rentrant le soir pour passer du temps en famille et éduquer ses enfants. Il pensait être au paradis, enfin libre de son passé.

Mais il se trompait.

Un jour, Rita Skeeter était venu le voir alors que Ginny était à son boulot. Elle lui apportait de mauvaises nouvelles bien que croustillantes pour elle. Mais comme elle avait eu quelques problèmes avec le Sauveur par le passé pour diffamation, elle préférait venir le voir plutôt que de lâcher son scoop et qu’il y ait un scandale.

Ginny le trompait avec Dean Thomas. Et cela faisait longtemps d’après les preuves que lui avait fournies la journaliste. De par son statut de médicomage, Harry était devenu relativement bon en potions. Il avait un doute. Il brassa donc une potion de généalogie. Il prit un cheveu de chacun de ses enfants et fit le test. Il s’était effondré. Seul Albus était de lui. Ginny le trompait depuis presque le début. Il avait été si aveugle et naïf. Pourtant Malfoy, qui avait une dette de vie envers le Sauveur, l’avait prévenu. Il n’avait pas écouté.

Il avait gardé les résultats des tests, ainsi que les preuves et avait demandé à Skeeter de taire la nouvelle le temps qu’il réfléchisse. Elle avait accepté naturellement. Elle avait trop peur des représailles. Il avait gardé le silence pendant deux ans, mais s’éloignait de plus en plus de cette femme qui partageait son lit et qu’il avait cru connaître. Ginny ne semblait même pas s’en rendre compte. Harry s’occupait toujours des enfants, leur accordant à tous la même attention qu’avant. Même si James et Lily n’étaient pas de lui, ils n’étaient encore que des enfants, légalement les siens. Ils n’étaient pas responsables de l’adultère de leur mère.

Mais le pire était à venir. Lors de l’anniversaire d’Albus, un Mangemort avait débarqué et s’était attaqué à sa famille. Il avait lancé un _Bombarda_ sur Lily, James, Albus, Rose, la fille d’Hermione et de Ron, et Teddy, le fils de Remus, qui étaient en train de jouer ensemble dans le jardin. Tout s’était passé très vite. Harry avait repris ses vieux instincts de combattant et s’était défendu comme autrefois. En voyant Hermione tomber sous un _Avada_ , il en avait lancé un lui-même contre le Mangemort.

Quand il ne vit pas ses enfants tout de suite, il s’était inquiété et avait crié leurs noms. En voyant James revenir en boitillant et en appelant à l’aide, il avait tout de suite réagi. Il avait fait venir à lui son matériel médical. Il était prêt à s’occuper de lui mais James avait secoué la tête en pleurant en montrant un cratère un peu plus loin. Le médicomage y avait trouvé les corps sans vie de Teddy, Rose et Albus. Lily était gravement blessée. Il s’était occupé d’elle de manière professionnelle, relevant ses barrières d’occlumancie pour contrôler ses pensées et ne pas craquer. Ginny pleurait. Mais malgré tout ce qu’Harry avait pu faire, malgré tous les soins prodigués, rien n’y fit. Lily s’était battue pendant trois jours et trois nuits, souffrant horriblement, pour finalement s’éteindre au petit matin dans les bras de sa mère.

Et Ginny avait tenté de rejeter la faute sur lui en hurlant et le frappant. Cela avait été trop pour lui. Et il avait repris contact avec Skeeter pour médiatiser sa vendetta alors qu’il intentait un procès et réclamait le divorce. Et il eut gain de cause. Il rejeta Ginny, se mettant à dos Ron et Molly Weasley par la même occasion. Ils ne voulaient pas comprendre la trahison dont il était victime depuis le début de son mariage. Un test de paternité fut fait et il s’avérait que c’était bien Dean Thomas qui était le père biologique de James.

Harry avait eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer la situation à ce dernier. Il n’avait que dix ans. Bien qu’il n’était pas son père, le Sauveur l’avait élevé et l’appréciait énormément. Il l’avait certes fait enlever de son arbre familial mais avait laissé intact la voûte qu’il avait ouverte pour lui à Gringott et avait ajouté une somme supplémentaire pour qu’il puisse payer ses études à Poudlard. Il lui avait assuré que s’il avait un jour besoin d’aide, il serait toujours là pour parler ou pour lui rendre un service. Ce n’était pas sa faute à lui. Au final, James était aussi victime que lui. Du jour au lendemain, son monde s’écroulait et il avait tout perdu. Harry lui avait certifié que même s’il n’était pas son père, il serait en quelque sorte pour lui son parrain. Il en avait fait un serment inviolable. Cela avait eu pour résultat de rassurer le gamin.

Mais malgré sa promesse, Harry ne put jamais plus revoir James. Ginny, Ron et Molly y veillaient. Il demandait toutefois des nouvelles de son, dorénavant, filleul, ses notes, son comportement, à sa tête de maison, Minerva McGonagall avec qui il avait gardé contact. James s’avérait être un excellent élève. Une vraie graine de Gryffondor. Un peu perturbateur et cherchant les ennuis. Mais sinon il était studieux et était très bon en métamorphose et en DCFM.

Alors depuis Harry vivait seul. Il avait quitté son boulot à Sainte Mangouste et avait quitté le pays qui l’avait vu naître. Il était parti s’installer aux Etats-Unis, dans le New Jersey et avait ouvert un petit cabinet privé. Il n’avait pas besoin de travailler pour vivre aisément mais il aimait beaucoup aider les autres et les soigner. Il s’occupait tant des Moldus que des sorciers. Un sortilège sur sa porte lui signalait par une légère vibration magique quand il s’agissait d’un sorcier.

Il habitait en campagne et sa maison était sous _fidelitas_ pour s’assurer que personne ne pourrait venir l’y déranger. Il en était bien évidemment le Gardien du Secret. Tout son courrier allait à son cabinet médical en ville.

Il vivait une journée comme les autres, bien qu’il s’offrait quinze jours de vacances. Il était dans sa petite maison à préparer le repas, ignorant ce qu’il se passait dehors. Il pelait et coupait ses légumes. Il allait se préparer un bon spaguetti bolognaise fait maison.

Sauf que, contre toute attente, et à la plus grande surprise du sorcier, un homme atterrit bruyamment sur le sol de son salon, gravement blessé. Harry sauta sur ses pieds, baguette de sortie, et s’approcha de l’intrus. En le voyant ainsi, croisant son regard vert suppliant, il se mit en mode médicomage et s’agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Cela va aller, monsieur, je vais m’occuper de vous. »

L’homme à la chevelure aussi noire que le plumage d’un corbeau perdit connaissance.

xXxXxXx

Loki reprit conscience sur le sol démoli de la tour Stark. Il était sérieusement blessé. Tout lui revint rapidement en mémoire. Les Chitauris avaient peut-être le contrôle de son esprit mais il n’avait rien oublié. Il était aux premières loges. Il avait tout vu. Il était certes le Dieu du Chaos et de la Discorde mais il était assez intelligent pour se montrer raisonnable. Là, on devait vraiment le prendre pour un monstre.

Il tenta de se redresser mais ne put que se laisser à nouveau écraser sur le sol en haletant de douleur, crachant un peu de sang au passage. Il eut soudain des flashs de sa période d’emprisonnement où les Chitauris l’avaient torturé physiquement et mentalement pour le briser et le soumettre. Pendant longtemps il avait pensé que Thor viendrait le chercher, qu’il viendrait le sauver. Il en avait fait la promesse, de toujours protéger son petit frère. Mais avec le temps, son espoir s’était effrité et avait peu à peu disparu pour ne plus que laisser en lui qu’un désespoir abyssal et profond. Et il s’était agenouillé devant l’Autre.

Il avait été horrifié quand Il lui avait demandé d’attaquer Midgard. Il lui demandait de lui remettre le Tesseract. Loki ne pouvait laisser faire cela. Alors il avait obéi et avait attaqué Midgard, mais pas de manière habituelle. Tout le monde avait cru à son désir de pouvoir et sa volonté de régner quand il l’avait déclaré haut et fort. Même Thor y avait cru. Mais il n’en était rien. Il voulait bien participer à la régence mais plus en tant que conseiller. Il aimait être libre et ne pas avoir d’obligations 24H/24. Il l’avait compris par son expérience de régence pendant que le Tout-Puissant Odin était plongé dans son long sommeil réparateur juste après avoir exilé Thor. Il s’était senti enchaîné au trône et il n’avait pas apprécié.

Et puis, quand bien même il le voudrait, il n’aurait jamais attaqué de face ainsi. Ce n’était pas sa façon de faire. Il aurait fait cela en douceur, lentement, plaçant peu à peu ses pions. Cela aurait pris des années, peut-être un siècle ou deux mais il n’aurait jamais fait pareille boucherie. Il n’était pas un guerrier comme les Asgardiens, ne jurant que par les combats. Non, il était rusé et calculateur et préférait de loin la plume à l’épée.

Il n’avait fait autant son cinéma justement que pour donner l’alerte. Il voulait que son frère l’arrête avant qu’il ne détruise Midgard. Il savait que le Dr Selvig avait mis une sécurité sur le portail. Il n’avait rien dit, mais il appréciait l’idée et avait fait comme s’il n’avait rien vu. Et il n’en avait naturellement pas informé les Chitauris qui lui laissaient une semi-liberté. C’était pour lui la dernière chance de voir Thor et espérer être sauvé. Mais Thor n’avait voulu que l’arrêter pour le faire prisonnier, ou carrément chercher à le tuer.

Loki se tourna lentement, douloureusement et se traîna sur quelques mètres. Chaque mouvement était une douleur atroce. Etrangement, il ne sentait plus le contrôle des Chitauris sur lui. Il se sentait à nouveau entièrement libre de ses mouvements. Il se concentra sur sa magie pour guérir ses blessures mais dans l’état où il était, cela prendrait beaucoup de temps. Il devait se cacher ou il se ferait tuer. Il tenait vraiment à la vie même si elle n’avait pas été tendre avec lui ces dernières années. Il voulait survivre ! Et surtout, il ne voulait pas aller en prison ! Car c'était cela qui l’attendait. Mourir seul dans une cellule haute sécurité à Asgard.

Il sentit soudain plusieurs regards dans son dos et il se retourna lentement. Il croisa immédiatement les yeux bleus de son frère, Thor, qui le menaçait de son marteau. Il y avait également le monstre Hulk, Tony Stark dans son armure rougeoyante, Capitaine America avec son costume moulant et son bouclier, la Russe rousse Natasha Romanov et l’archer qu’il avait contrôlé par nécessité, Clint Barton. Quand il croisa le regard gris de ce dernier, il se prit immédiatement une flèche dans le bas ventre. Il réprima un cri de douleur alors qu’il reculait encore. Il arracha la flèche et porta la main à la plaie qui commençait à saigner plus abondamment que le reste. Il concentra son pouvoir de guérison sur elle en particulier afin de perdre le moins de sang possible.

« C’est fini, Loki, » fit Thor de sa voix forte et autoritaire. « Je te ramène à Asgard pour que tu y sois jugé. »

« Jugé pour des crimes dont je ne suis pas directement responsable, » rétorqua le Jotunn avec amertume.

« C’est toi qui es à l’origine de tout ce merdier, » cracha Barton en préparant une seconde flèche.

« Je t’ai en effet manipulé, » haleta Loki en se relevant tant bien que mal, une main toujours pressée contre son ventre. « Mais si tu avais clairement observé les choses autour de toi, petit faucon, tu aurais remarqué que tu n’étais pas le seul à l’être. »

« Foutaises ! »

Le Dieu de la Malice se détourna du Mortel pour ne fixer que le Dieu du Tonnerre. Les yeux verts plongés dans les yeux couleur du ciel. Il sentait que cela allait barder et qu’il ne pourrait pas tenir longtemps. Renonçant temporairement aux soins dont il avait vraiment besoin, il rassembla ce qu’il lui restait de magie pour trouver un endroit aux alentours où il serait en sécurité le temps que son corps guérisse. Se faisant, il continua à parler.

« Tu étais mon frère, Thor, » murmura-t-il avec peine. « Tu étais mon frère et tu m’as abandonné. »

« C’est toi qui as fait l’idiot, Loki, » rétorqua l’Asgardien. « Tous ces massacres … »

« Tu avais fait une promesse, » continua le Dieu blessé tant dans son corps que dans son âme. « Tu as fait une promesse et tu as manqué à ta parole ! Tu m’as abandonné alors que j’avais besoin de toi ! »

« Non, c’est faux. Fini les petits tours, les pirouettes et les entourloupes, Loki. Je te ramène à Asgard, mon frère. »

« Plutôt mourir seul sur Midgard que d’être la risée de tous les soldats et du roi d’Asgard ! » cracha le plus jeune. « Jamais personne ne m’écoutera là-bas alors que j’ai tout fait pour que tu m’arrêtes ! Jamais personne n’écoutera Loki Langue d’Argent parce qu’il est un sorcier et qu’il aime faire des farces douteuses ! » Sa voix se brisa, misérable. « Cela a toujours été de ma faute, n’est-ce pas ? »

La magie de Loki repéra un endroit où il pourrait être à l’abri de Thor, à l’abri des Avengers et, surtout, à l’abri du regard d’Heimdall.

« Thor. Je suis désolé. J’ai agi ainsi pour que tu interviennes. Mais je vois que parler ne sert à rien. Je préfère abandonner la partie que je sais perdue d’avance à cause de ma réputation. J’ai toujours perdu face à vous autres Asgardiens parce que je ne vous ressemble en rien ! »

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? C’est ridicule ! »

« Parce que tu es trop aveuglé pour te rendre à l’évidence ! Je renonce, Thor. Adieu, mon frère. » Il hésita un instant avant d’ajouter ces derniers mots, le cœur en peine. « Dis à Mère que je l’aime. »

Loki prit alors les dernières ressources qu’il avait encore en lui pour disparaître de la tour Stark avant même que l’un des Avengers puisse réagir. Il atterrit au milieu d’un salon au décor simple mais chaleureux. Il s’effondra sur le sol, épuisé par ce déplacement qui avait puisé ses dernières réserves d’énergie. Il vit un Mortel approcher de lui, de taille moyenne, la petite quarantaine, le regard aussi vert que le sien, qui le menaçait avec une sorte de baguette. Il laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur le sol, trop faible pour pouvoir se défendre.

Soudain, le Mortel changea de comportement et s’agenouilla à côté de lui. Il portait déjà une main sur ses plaies, tout en lui parlant d’une voix douce et rassurante. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas entendu quelqu’un lui parler de cette façon.

« Cela va aller, monsieur, » disait-il. « Je vais m’occuper de vous. »

Loki sombra dans l’inconscience, loin de la douleur.

xXxXxXx

Harry commença à dévêtir l’homme en face de lui. Il portait une tenue bien étrange, même chez les sorciers, on n’en portait pas de pareille. Le tissu était vert émeraude, brodé d’or et il avait bon nombre de protections en cuir sur le corps. On aurait dit un déguisement de style médiéval. Il ôtait le haut pour s’occuper des blessures les plus importantes quand soudain la peau pâle de l’homme prit une teinte bleu sombre et de nombreuses lignes comme des cicatrices ou plutôt des marques naturelles apparurent sur sa peau. Deux cornes poussèrent sur la tête. Le sorcier sursauta, plus de surprise que de peur. Il reprit toutefois bien vite contenance et commença à prodiguer les soins.

Il soigna toutes les blessures internes, stoppant les hémorragies. Ne connaissant pas sa nature, il ne lui donna pas une potion de régénération sanguine. Il lui donna toutefois une contre la douleur. Il referma et pansa les plaies extérieures. Lors de ce long travail, il remarqua les nombreuses cicatrices plus claires qui s’étaient mal refermées. L’étranger semblait avoir souffert plus que n’importe qui. Même plus que lui qui ne portait que les cicatrices de son enfance chez les Dursley – qu’il avait pris plaisir à ruiner et faire emprisonner pour le cas de son oncle – ainsi que la guerre. Mais l’homme bleu avait des plaies comme s’il avait été brisé entièrement, certaines lui faisaient même penser à de la torture. Apparemment, il y avait des dingues et des tortionnaires partout…

Quand il eut fini, il le fit léviter et l’allongea sur son lit. Il plaça un sortilège pour l’alerter du réveil de son patient et repartit nettoyer son salon pour ôter toute trace de sang. Il retourna ensuite à la préparation de son repas. Heureusement qu’il était en vacances, il pourrait garder un œil sur l’étranger. Il se demandait comment il avait pu passer le sortilège du _fidelitas_. Il ne l’avait jamais rencontré et il n’avait jamais dévoilé son adresse à personne. Il vivait seul depuis ce qu’il lui semblait une éternité.

Il mangea en silence son spaguetti et garda les restes de son repas sous un sort de stase. Il alla ensuite se délasser les muscles en prenant un bain après la tension qui s’y était installée lorsqu’il avait soigné l’inconnu à la chevelure corbeau. Il y resta un moment, au calme. Il se vida l’esprit et profita de l’eau chaude. Il en sortit une demi-heure plus tard, totalement détendu et il s'installa dans son canapé avec un livre et un plaid. Il passerait la nuit dans le salon. Il lut quelques heures avant de s’allonger et de se laisser aller au pays des songes.

Le lendemain, il se chargea de nettoyer la tenue de l’étranger et de la réparer. Il passa rapidement à son cabinet pour y récupérer son courrier ainsi que le numéro du _WizardMag_ , le journal quotidien de la communauté sorcière des Etats-Unis. Il revint ensuite chez lui et lut les nouvelles du jour. Il recracha son thé en voyant les gros-titres. _New York : Champ de bataille._

Il lut rapidement l’article. Les Moldus avaient subi une attaque d’extra-terrestres volants et le groupe de défense qui se faisait appeler les _Avengers_ avait défendu la ville. Le centre de New York était en ruines. Il n’avait rien remarqué puisqu’il avait transplané directement dans son cabinet. Et il n’avait pas de courrier moldu de glisser dans sa boîte. Maintenant, il comprenait pourquoi il n’avait même pas les publicités habituelles. Peut-être que l’homme allongé sur son lit faisait partie des _Avengers_ … Il verrait bien quand il se réveillerait.

Il se prépara une petite salade pour son repas de midi. Il sentit un petit tiraillement dans sa magie lui signalant que l’inconnu se réveillait. Il embarqua son assiette dans la chambre et le regarda se réveiller depuis l’embrasure de la porte. Progressivement, la peau bleue prit une teinte rose très pâle et les cornes et les cicatrices disparurent.

 _‘Il porte toujours son glamour au point de l’activer inconsciemment,’_ s’étonna le sorcier.

Il vit l’homme ouvrir les yeux. Des yeux aussi verts que les siens. Il le vit bouger légèrement et il l’entendit gémir de douleur. Il posa rapidement son assiette sur la table.

« Doucement, Belle au Bois Dormant, » fit-il en faisant venir à lui une potion contre la douleur. « Buvez. Cela vous fera du bien. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » croassa l’homme.

« Un anti-douleur. »

« Comment saurais-je que ce n’est pas du poison ? »

Harry soupira mais sourit avant de prendre une petite gorgée de la fiole avant de la tendre à son patient plutôt méfiant. Ce dernier accepta finalement de le prendre. Il grimaça.

« Oui, je sais, » rit doucement le médicomage. « Cela n’a pas très bon goût mais au moins, cela a l’avantage d’agir rapidement. » Il invoqua une chaise à côté du lit et s’y installa. « Alors dites-moi. Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous rentré chez moi ? »

xXxXxXx

Loki se réveilla lentement. Il était allongé dans un lit confortable et les draps étaient doux. Un courant d’air léger passait, apportant l’odeur de la campagne. Il pouvait entendre des oiseaux chanter. Il ouvrit les yeux et observa les lieux. Une chambre simple, masculine, sans aucun décor superflu si ce n’est cadre sur la commode au loin. Les murs étaient beiges. Il était dans un simple lit aux draps verts, une table de nuit en bois sombre, une garde-robe contre le mur à côté de la porte. Il remarqua la présence d’un homme aux cheveux noirs en bataille occupé à manger nonchalamment appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

Il se redressa lentement et ressentit immédiatement une douleur lui vriller la poitrine. Il grimaça et ne put retenir un gémissement.

« Doucement, Belle au Bois Dormant, » fit le Mortel en déposant son assiette sur la commode.

Loki écarquilla légèrement les yeux en le voyant user de magie pour amener à lui un flacon avec un liquide rougeâtre. Il était aussi un peu vexé d’être appelé ‘Belle au bois dormant.’ Mais il ne préféra rien en dire. Il ne se sentait pas capable d’affronter un Mortel, surtout en voyant ce dernier manipuler la magie.

« Buvez, » continua ce dernier « Cela vous fera du bien. »

« Qu’est-ce que c’est ? » croassa le Dieu.

« Un anti-douleur. »

« Comment saurais-je que ce n’est pas du poison ? »

Loki avait plissé les yeux. Il était un dieu fourbe et rusé et il n’était pas né de la dernière pluie. Il avait malgré tout plus de mille ans. Cela pouvait très bien contenir du poison. Il vit le Mortel porter le flacon à sa bouche et en boire une petite gorgée avant de le lui tendre. Le Dieu prit la fiole d’un bras bien trop tremblant à son goût et en but le liquide rougeâtre. Il grimaça quand il toucha sa langue. C’était immonde.

« Oui, je sais, » rit doucement le Mortel. « Cela n’a pas très bon goût mais au moins, cela a l’avantage d’agir rapidement. »

En effet, la douleur avait rapidement commencé à refluer pour ne plus qu’être sourde. Loki se détendit légèrement. Il vit l’homme agiter la main et un siège apparut à côté du lit dans lequel il était. Il s’y assit et regarda le Dieu directement dans les yeux.

« Alors dites-moi. Qui êtes-vous et comment êtes-vous rentré chez moi ? »

Le Dieu de la Malice pinça les lèvres. Il était responsable de la destruction de New York, s’il lui disait qui il était, il y avait un risque qu’il le ramène aux _Avengers_ et donc à son frère. Retour à la case départ. Le Mortel soupira.

« Ecoutez, je ne vous veux aucun mal. Si vous ne voulez pas me dire qui vous êtes, soit. Mais dites-moi au moins comment vous avez fait pour passer le sortilège de _fidelitas_. »

« Le sortilège de _fidelitas_ ? » demanda Loki en relevant un sourcil. « Qu’est-ce que cela ? »

« Un sortilège qui permet de garder cacher un objet ou un endroit aux yeux de tous jusqu’à ce que le gardien du secret le dévoile à quelqu’un. Ma maison n’existe pas aux yeux du monde. Ce n’est qu’un terrain vague que j’ai acheté. »

« Est-ce que ce sortilège peut cacher une personne ? »

Il vit de l’étonnement passer sur le visage du Mortel avant de passer à une intense réflexion. Il le vit tendre le bras et un gros grimoire arriva dans la pièce. Il l’observa le feuilleter rapidement.

« Cela n’a jamais été utilisé de cette manière, ou en tout cas, cela n’a pas été recensé, » dit l’homme au bout d’un moment. « Mais il existe les sortilèges de glamour et vraiment en cas de nécessité la potion Polynectar, qui est temporaire, ou une potion de sang, qui elle change l’apparence définitivement. Mais cette dernière est issue de la magie noire. Pourquoi voulez-vous disparaître ? »

« Parce que j’ai fait quelque chose de mal contre mon gré et qu’on refuse de m’écouter, » répondit honnêtement Loki.

« Ah. » Le Mortel se frotta les yeux. « Est-ce que par quelque chose de mal, vous entendez le champ de ruines qu’est devenu New York ? » Loki ferma les yeux. « A voir votre tête, je suppose que oui. Cela arrive souvent quand les gens sont soumis à l’ _Imperium_. Ne vous en faites pas. Cela s’arrangera. Les sorciers sont très compréhensifs quand un impardonnable est utilisé. Si vous le dites sous veritaserum, je ne vois pas pourquoi on ne vous écouterait pas. »

« Parce que je ne dépends pas de la justice midgardienne mais bien asgardienne, Mortel. Je suis le dieu Loki. »

Le Mortel éclata de rire et tomba de sa chaise.

« Pardon, » dit-il tout en continuant de rire. « C’est juste que … ah ah … loin de moi l’idée de vous offensez mais … ah ah … Un dieu chez moi ! »

Loki observa l’homme se redresser en prenant appui sur le lit et tenter de reprendre son calme.

« Je suis mort, cela doit être ça ! Moi, Harry foutu Potter, mort dans son sommeil après une énième nuit pourrie, dans sa vie pourrie, dans ce monde pourri. »

« Tu es bien vivant, jeune Mortel, » fit Loki, attirant le regard émeraude de l’homme sur lui. « Et je suis bien Loki, Dieu du Chaos. »

« Si je puis me permettre, comment le dieu viking de la malice s’est-il retrouvé sous _Imperium_ et a été forcé de démolir la moitié de New York ? »

« Il arrive même au plus rusé des renards de se faire attraper, » répondit le Dieu dans un murmure en détournant le regard.

« Je vois. Et je suppose que c’est parce que vous êtes, si j’en crois les légendes, un horrible roublard et un petit farceur et que vous maniez les mots avec habileté qu’on ne va pas vous croire ? »

« Oui, cela entre autres choses. »

En voyant le regard curieux du Mortel, vide de tout jugement et qui acceptait ce qu’il disait pour la vérité, Loki décida de se confier. Même si ce n’était qu’à un simple Midgardien. Et puis mille années de souffrance et de mépris, cela rongeait. Si cela pouvait le soulager un peu de le dire à un Mortel, alors soit. Et puis, il était curieux lui aussi. C’était la première fois qu’il rencontrait un sorcier de Midgard.

« A Asgard, la magie est vue comme une tare. Elle est tolérée quand les femmes l’utilisent car elles sont de nature plus faible et douce. Elle est surtout utilisée pour la guérison. J’ai toujours été vu comme un être faible parce que j’utilisais ma tête et ma magie lors de mes combats, attaquant dans le dos plutôt que de face. Cela a été le début du calvaire pour moi. Voir la honte et le dégout dans le regard de tous, la déception dans le regard d’Odin. Mon frère s’est peu à peu éloigné de moi au fil des siècles. Au point qu’il ne puisse plus me reconnaître apparemment car aller croire que je ferais une attaque directe sur Midgard pour en devenir le roi. Moi le Dieu de la Malice ? » Il retint un sanglot. « Le fait que je suis un Jotunn n’aide pas non plus, un monstre hideux … »

« La créature bleue avec deux cornes sur la tête ? » demanda le Mortel.

Loki hocha doucement la tête.

« Rassurez-vous, il y a beaucoup plus monstrueux que vous ! Et puis, on ne juge pas un livre sur sa couverture ! On peut très bien paraître laid et effrayant et pourtant être aussi doux et inoffensif qu’un agneau. »

« Tu as vu ma véritable forme et cela ne te répugne pas ? » s’étonna Loki, ému malgré lui. « Tu n’as pas peur ? »

« Avant même d’avoir vingt ans, j’ai du affronter un sorcier noir complètement fou et son armée de fidèles, des vampires, des loup-garous, des géants et des trolls des montagnes, des acromentules, des inferi, un dragon et un basilic. Je pense pouvoir supporter aisément la vue d’un schroumpf bleu avec des cornes ! »

« Merci, je suppose …, » fit le Dieu. « Et toi ? Qu’est-ce qui pousse un Mortel à vivre caché comme tu le fais. »

« Vous ne perdez pas le nord, Dieu Loki… » 

« Juste Loki. »

« Alors, appelez-moi Harry. »

Loki accepta volontiers et écouta la tragique histoire du jeune Midgardien qui à l’aube de sa vie avait été plongé dans une guerre contre plus fort que lui et qu’il avait vécu malheur sur malheur. En un sens, issus de deux mondes totalement différents, il était enclin à penser qu’ils se ressemblaient beaucoup. Mais il restait un Dieu et Harry un Mortel.

xXxXxXx

« Et toi ? Qu’est-ce qui pousse un Mortel à vivre caché comme tu le fais. »

Harry eut un sourire en coin à cette question.

« Vous ne perdez pas le nord, Dieu Loki…, » répliqua-t-il amusé.

« Juste Loki. »

« Alors, appelez-moi Harry. »

Le Survivant s’installa plus confortablement sur sa chaise et décida de raconter brièvement son histoire au Dieu de la Malice.

« Si vous allez dehors, n’importe où dans le monde, à la condition que ce soit dans un lieu sorcier, et que vous dites mon nom à quelqu’un, tout le monde vous dira que je suis un héros de guerre. Moi, je suis plutôt enclin à dire que je suis un des survivants de cette guerre. Il y a plus de quarante ans, un mage noir du nom de Lord Voldemortcausait la terreur en Angleterre. Il prônait les idéologies des sorciers au sang pur au détriment des sorciers nés de Moldus. »

« Moldus ? »

« Des hommes sans le moindre pouvoir magique, » répondit Harry avant de continuer. « Il voulait aussi massacrer ces derniers ou les réduire à l’état d’esclave. Un jour, il y a eu une prophétie annonçant sa fin des mains d’un garçon né en fin juillet. Cela l’a mis sur la trace de mes parents et il les a assassinés devant moi alors que je n’avais qu’un an. On ignore encore ce qu’il s’est passé mais quand il a voulu me tuer, le sortilège a ricoché et il s’est retrouvé dépourvu de corps. »

Il le vit froncer les sourcils.

« Cela parait impossible, je sais mais c’est pourtant ce qui est arrivé. Mes parents morts, on m’a placé dans la seule famille qui me restait encore, des Moldus qui avaient la magie en horreur. Ils me détestaient et ils me l’ont bien fait comprendre pendant les seize années où j’ai vécu sous leur toit. Ils ont même été jusqu’à me mentir à propos de mes parents et me traitant de monstre à cause de ma magie accidentelle. »

Il soupira alors que son regard se perdait dans le vide.

« J’ai appris la vérité à l’âge de onze ans. Ainsi que la célébrité qui allait avec, » ajouta-t-il amèrement. « J’étais adulé pour avoir soi-disant tué le plus grand mage noir du siècle à l’âge d’un an. »

« Impossible. »

« On est d’accord, » répliqua Harry avec amusement. « C’est ma mère qui l’a vaincu la première fois avec une protection sans pareille. L’amour d’une mère. On ne sait pas quel sortilège elle a employé mais c’est ce que Voldemort m’a révélé quand il a récupéré sa puissance. J’ai été dans une école de sorciers pour apprendre la magie et chaque année, Voldemort a tenté de me tuer d’une manière différente ou de retrouver ses pouvoirs, jusqu’à finalement réussir quand j’approchais de mes quinze ans. Et quand il est revenu, il a voulu m’affronter en duel. »

« Alors que tu n’avais que quinze ans ? Mais tu n’étais encore qu’un enfant… »

« Cela ne faisait aucune différence pour lui. Il voulait juste jouer avec moi. Mais j’ai réussi à m’échapper ce jour-là et la guerre a éclaté, d’abord secrète et sournoise pendant un an où tout le monde me traitait de menteur, avant de devenir violente et meurtrière après que j’ai perdu le dernier de mes proches, mon parrain. Il ne me restait dès lors plus que mes amis. C’est à cette période que j’ai découvert que Voldemort avait découvert le secret de l’immortalité et le prix qu’il avait payé pour l’obtenir. »

« C’est impossible. »

« Pas pour qui brise les lois de la nature pour arriver à ses fins. Il a créé ce qu’on appelle des horcruxes. » Loki fronça les sourcils. « C’est un objet qui contient un fragment d’âme d’une personne. Tant que ce fragment d’âme existe, la personne ne peut pas mourir. Avec mes amis, nous avons retrouvé chacun des horcruxes et nous les avons détruits jusqu’au dernier avant d’affronter Voldemort une dernière fois. Et je l’ai vaincu. J’ai tué cet homme et j’ai pu enfin vivre ma vie. Prendre enfin mes décisions. Là où tout le monde s’attendait à ce que je devienne un auror et un défenseur de la justice comme mes parents, je suis devenu un guérisseur. J’ai aussi fondé une famille, enfin … plus ou moins. »

« Tu n’as pas été heureux ? »

« Si, j’ai été très heureux pendant quelques années, » fit amèrement Harry en croisant le regard du dieu. « Mais aussi aveugle à la tromperie que dont j’ai été victime depuis le début. Mon épouse me trompait. »

Loki releva un sourcil amusé.

« C’est monnaie courante à Asgard. Bien que généralement, ce sont les hommes qui ont ce comportement. »

« Oui mais cela m’a blessé profondément, d’autant plus que je n’ai jamais eu de vraie famille et que j’étais plus qu’heureux d’avoir une épouse et trois enfants. Mais deux d’entre eux n’étaient pas les miens. Je les ai élevés même ensuite, gardant le secret mais je me suis éloigné de mon épouse sans pour autant blesser le cœur des enfants. »

Le cœur d’Harry commença à le tirer un peu alors qu’il se remémorait le terrible jour où il avait tout perdu. Tout ce qu’il lui restait.

« Un jour, alors que c’était l’anniversaire de mon fils, un homme, un fanatique de Voldemort, est venu pour se venger et il a attaqué la maison. J’ai perdu mes derniers amis, j’ai perdu mon filleul et j’ai perdu mon fils. J’ai fait ce que j’ai pu pour sauver la fille de mon épouse mais malgré toutes mes compétences, elle est morte de ses blessures après une longue agonie. Seul James a survécu et même si je ne suis pas son père et que j’ai tout fait pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire avec mon ex, j’ai continué à payer pour ses études et je continue à prendre des nouvelles malgré la mesure d’injonction demandée par la famille Weasley. Depuis, je vis ici, aux Etats-Unis sous le nom de ma mère pour avoir la paix et je soigne les gens. »

« Quel âge a ce garçon ? »

« James ? » Loki hocha la tête. « Il va bientôt avoir seize ans. Et contrairement à ce que sa mère croit, il n’est pas en colère contre moi. Et bientôt il pourra agir comme il l’entendra sans plus jamais avoir à obéir à sa mère. » Il soupira. « Voilà. Vous savez une grande partie de ma vie. Et cela m’a fait du bien de la raconter pour une fois. Généralement tout le monde connait mon histoire avant moi. C’est assez pénible à la longue. »

« J’imagine, » répondit le Dieu.

Harry passa une main sur son visage avant de fixer son patient.

« Oh Merlin ! » s’exclama-t-il en se redressant. « Je vous parle mais je ne vous ai même pas demandé si vous aviez faim ! Quel idiot je fais ! J’espère que vous savez manger la nourriture humaine. »

« Oui, je mange votre nourriture mais en grande quantité pour répondre à mes besoins bien plus importants. »

« La quantité ne sera pas un grand problème… je crois. Au pire, j’irai au magasin. »

« Y a-t-il un endroit où je peux me soulager ? » demanda Loki en se redressant difficilement.

Harry le fixa quelques secondes avant de montrer une porte sur le côté.

« Dans la salle de bain juste là. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, je serai en bas à faire la cuisine. »

« Oui, merci beaucoup. »

xXxXxXx

Loki était reconnaissant envers Harry. Il savait qu’il était responsable des horreurs de New York, il lui avait offert le gite et le couvert car il avait compris qu’il était une victime et que son cas serait défendable devant des sorciers midgardiens. Cela avait un peu réchauffé son cœur. Quelque part dans l’univers, on ne le prendrait pas directement pour un menteur et on écouterait ce qu’il avait à dire pour sa défense.

Le Midgardien partait chaque jour travailler, soigner les hommes et les femmes qui venaient à son cabinet. Pendant ce temps, lui découvrait sa bibliothèque et la magie midgardienne. Elle était intéressante et innovante par bien des aspects, comparée à la magie ancestrale des Vanes.

Le temps passa et les jours se muèrent rapidement en semaines sans que l’homme ne vienne lui demander quoi que ce soit. Il lui préparait à manger et discutait volontiers avec lui, répondant à ses questions sur la magie avec plaisir. Il en était étonné. Jamais il n’avait quelqu’un d’aussi désintéressé. Il offrait sans rien demander en échange.

Il n’avait jamais vu un tel comportement durant toute son existence. Pourtant son existence si similaire à la sienne aurait du l’aigrir, le refermer sur lui-même. Loki en venait à se demander s’il serait comme lui s’il avait vécu sur Midgard auprès des hommes plutôt qu’à Asgard…

« Comment as-tu faire pour rester une telle lumière ? » lui avait-il demandé un jour.

La question avait surpris son bienfaiteur, le prenant de court.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Je ne suis pas ce qu’on pourrait appeler quelqu’un de gentil. Ni même naïf. Comme tu l’as dit, nos épreuves sont similaires et … eh bien… » Loki se massa la nuque alors qu’il cherchait comment exprimer le fond de sa pensée. « … Le monde t’en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs. Tu as vu ce qu’il y avait de pire et pourtant tu es resté désintéressé et tu aides les autres sans demander une quelconque compensation. Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu rester ainsi avec ton passé. »

« Je pense que c’est propre au temps qui passe et au caractère de chacun, » répondit lentement Harry. « Je n’ai jamais voulu faire du mal à qui que ce soit et j’ai toujours eu tendance à voir le bien partout. J’ai été trompé plusieurs fois c’est vrai. Manipulé et trahi par mes proches mais je reste, je pense, une bonne personne parce que je ne m’attarde pas sur le mal que font les autres mais bien sur le bien qu’ils peuvent encore accomplir. »

Il soupira et s’assit devant le Dieu qui l’écoutait attentivement.

« Maintenant, je ne suis pas naïf, Loki. Je ne le suis plus. Et je suis un peu aigri dans un sens par mon passé mais j’essaie d’aller vers l’avenir. Je savoure la vie et ses petits plaisirs, je cueille et diffuse les sourires sur les visages des personnes que je croise. Je fais un geste, je dis un mot, et la journée est illuminée. Dans toute obscurité, il y a toujours une lueur d’espoir et de joie, comme une petite flamme qu’il faut entretenir. »

« J’aurais aimé entendre cela, ce genre de discours, il y a longtemps… Tu es très sage pour un Midgardien. »

« Tu choquerais certainement une personne de mon passé en disant cela, » rit doucement Harry.

« J’aimerais que tu me montres. »

« Que je te montre quoi ? »

« Comment tu fais pour rester aussi lumineux ? »

« Hmmm… Si … si on change ton apparence, tu peux toujours venir avec moi dans mon cabinet mais… »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu pourrais apprendre de moi. Du moins, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais te montrer, c’est … Je ne sais pas … Je me rappelle que, quand j’étais plus jeune, un homme disait que j’avais un complexe du héros, déterminé à vouloir défendre la veuve et l’orphelin. J’ai toujours trouvé cela exagéré mais … je ne sais pas. Sincèrement, je pense que faire le bien, même une petite action, c’est tout ce qui suffit à apporter la lumière même dans les moments les plus sombres. »

« Alors je suis dans l’obscurité depuis très longtemps car je n’arrive pas à voir la lumière. »

« Si tu la vois, Loki, sinon nous n’aurions pas cette conversation et tu serais déjà parti. »

Le Jotunn ne put lui donner tort. Il était resté parce qu’il le voulait. Il se sentait en sécurité dans cette maison. A l’abri d’Heimdall et des Avengers, il pouvait y vivre sans jugement et avoir une conversation civilisée avec une personne de sexe masculin, ce qu’il n’avait plus eu depuis…. Il n’arrivait même plus à se souvenir. A Asgard, les hommes, tout comme des femmes, n’avaient jamais cessé de le critiquer pour son utilisation de la magie. Maintenant, il avait enfin une personne avec qui parler. C’était cela en grande partie qui l’avait poussé à rester. Pouvoir parler et avoir la sensation d’être compris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défi galactique  
> Qui est-ce : Ecrire sur un dieu


	2. Trouver sa Place

Des patients pénétrèrent dans le cabinet et Loki les accueillit avec un sourire, leur demandant de patienter.

« Le Dr. Evans a un peu de retard, » les informa-t-il aimablement.

« Merci beaucoup, Mme Nygård, » fit la mère de famille qui venait d’entrer avec son fils malade.

« Je vous en prie. »

Oui, Loki vivait sous une nouvelle identité à Midgard. Et une nouvelle apparence ! Officiellement, le Jotunn était recherché par les Avengers et sa photo avait été même l’objet de mise en garde télévisée. Il était considéré comme un dangereux criminel et était de ce fait activement recherché. Cela, il pouvait le comprendre avec tout ce qu’il s’était passé. Alors, pour se préserver et vivre en paix, dans la lumière que lui montrait chaque jour son nouvel ami, il vivait sous les traits d’une femme d’origine norvégienne. Son identité : Astrid Nygård.

Et cela faisait près de six mois qu’il vivait ainsi, ne craignant rien des amis de Thor, même s’il vivait clairement au nez et à la barbe de ces derniers. Qui viendrait à soupçonner sa véritable identité sous les traits innocents d’une femme douce alors qu’il s’était montré aux hommes comme étant un être vil et cruel d’apparence masculine, vêtu d’une armure rutilante et armé d’une lance ?

Plus d’une fois il avait senti la présence de son frère à Midgard mais jamais les pistes éventuelles que trouvaient les Avengers n’aboutissaient. Que des coïncidences car quelques mortels partageaient sa physionomie et le ressemblait quelque peu. Toutefois jamais aucune des pistes ne les rapprocha une seule fois de lui. Il était effacé, insignifiant. Et Thor, malgré la magie de la foudre qui circulait dans ses veines, malgré tous ces siècles à vivre auprès de Loki, il était incapable d’écouter la nature autour de lui et de se laisser guider par elle pour retrouver le Jotunn. Ce dernier n’était même pas sûr que Dieu du Tonnerre ne puisse même ne serait-ce que penser à cette solution tellement il le savait réfractaire à la magie.

Harry avait réussi sans trop de problème à lui trouver une identité et à faire en sorte qu’il soit en ordre au niveau administratif. Quiconque viendrait le voir et ayant l’autorité pour exiger son identité se retrouverait devant une personne existant mais n’ayant aucun casier, aucun délit, aucune amende à son nom. Une femme ordinaire comme il en existait tellement de par le monde.

La seule chose qui le faisait se démarquer des autres Midgardiennes était sa beauté. Il avait toujours la peau extrêmement pâle et son corps était toujours aussi puissant mais il était dorénavant tout en finesse et courbes avantageuses qui attiraient les regards de nombreux hommes. Les avances n’avaient jamais été rares. Quant aux quelques agressions dont il avait été ‘victime’, l’agresseur l’avait amèrement regretté et la femme du nom d’Astrid Nygård avait porté plainte à la police en compagnie d’Harry comme il était coutume de le faire dans ce monde.

Certaines mœurs de ce monde lui semblaient simples et même primitives. Quant à d’autres, elles le dépassaient complètement. Il ne comprenait d’ailleurs pas cette nécessité d’avoir autant de papiers et de cartes pour payer et s’identifier. C’était comme s’il était incapable d’avoir une bourse de monnaie sonnante et trébuchante dans sa poche ou qu’il ne connaissait pas son prénom. Mais Loki s’y était plié pour rester conforme aux lois et de ce fait hors des radars.

Harry sortit du cabinet et prit congé du patient qui s’en allait pour saluer les nouveaux arrivants. L’homme fit un sourire en coin à sa secrétaire. Loki le lui rendit volontiers avant de se pencher à nouveau sur la paperasse.

Harry l’avait sauvé et hébergé. Il lui avait offert une vie et la main d’un ami. Le Jotunn avait enfin quelqu’un qui pouvait le comprendre et discuter avec lui. Echanger comme jamais il n’avait pu auparavant. Il pouvait être lui-même sans jugement.

Au début, leurs échanges avaient été essentiellement sur la magie. Loki voulait tout apprendre de la façon dont les Midgardiens l’employaient. Et il voulait surtout apprendre à lancer le sortilège de _fidelitas_. Mais quand il avait finalement découvert comment le lancer, qu’il en avait compris le principe ainsi que les conditions. Alors qu’il était entièrement prêt à partir de son côté, il n’avait plus voulu quitter la maison d’Harry.

Pourquoi être à nouveau seul avec ses pensées aigries alors qu’il avait trouvé un ami et un confident en ce jeune Midgardien ? Pourquoi perdre ce qu’il avait inconsciemment construit avec lui ? Il avait réalisé qu’il avait tout ce dont il avait jamais voulu : être compris et accepté. Harry l’acceptait tel qu’il était avec ses différences. Il avait même vu sa forme originelle et n’en était pas effrayé !

Un sourire amusé apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu’il se souvenait de son expression surprise. Le Midgardien avait bondi de trois mètres et s’était éloigné baguette tendue. Toutefois cette dernière n’était pas restée pointée sur le Jotunn longtemps. Il avait juste fallu à Harry le temps de le reconnaître, l’espace d’une demi-minute, avant que le bout de bois ne s’abaisse et qu’Harry ne soupire de soulagement en se rendant compte que ce n’était que lui.

Le jeune sorcier avait apprécié ce geste de confiance dans le dévoilement de cet aspect de sa personnalité, qu’il avait avoué avoir déjà vu une fois alors qu’il était inconscient le jour où il était tombé chez lui. Il n’avait jamais rien dit sur sa peau bleue ou sur ses yeux rouge sang, ni même sur ses cornes. La seule remarque qui était sortie de sa bouche était sur la température désagréablement froide qu’il amenait dans la pièce. Cela avait saisi Loki au plus haut point. Le seul jugement, qu’il trouvait acceptable, était juste sur sa température effroyablement basse pour un être vivant de Midgard. Le reste, Harry s’en fichait éperdument, c’était juste lui.

Avec le temps, il avait aussi appris la vision que le monde sorcier avait sur son ami. Il avait pour cela rassemblé des articles de journaux et des livres. Il ne manquait pas de biographies ou d’informations sur lui ou le mage noir qu’il avait vaincu. Harry était un héros de guerre et un riche descendant d’une très ancienne famille de sorciers. Deux détails que le sorcier ne lui avait jamais rapportés. Il était quelqu’un de humble qu’il avait toujours pris pour une personne issue d’un milieu relativement pauvre.

Oh combien il s’était trompé sur son compte … Harry n’était vraiment pas ce qu’il semblait être. La seule chose dont il était sûr depuis le début, c’était la lumière qu’il apportait autour de lui, cette lueur d’espoir et de bonheur qui faisait tant de bien à Loki. Il ne se souvenait pas depuis quand il ne s’était pas senti aussi bien… Et cela juste en restant en présence d’un Mortel.

Au fur et à mesure, lors des six derniers mois, il avait peu à peu commencé à réellement sourire, lui aussi. Un vrai sourire sincère et porteur de joie et non pas ce rictus moqueur qui lui servait de carapace avec son arrogance pour le protéger de la douleur.

Quand la journée fut finie, Harry l’aida rapidement à ranger et nettoyer les lieux. Puis ils quittèrent le cabinet pour rentrer au domicile du Midgardien. Loki se rendit dans sa chambre pour se mettre en une tenue plus confortable et détendue et passa devant le miroir.

Il s’arrêta et observa ses longs cheveux sombres nattés négligemment qu’il ramenait vers l’avant sur sa poitrine ferme. Son visage aux angles bien plus adoucis que dans ses souvenirs affichait des traits bien plus agréables qu’avant et ses yeux brillaient d’une chaleur qu’il ne reconnut pas. Sa vie changeait totalement.

Il partit prendre une douche et l’eau chaude lui fit le plus grand bien alors qu’il réalisait une chose. Vivre en tant que femme ne lui déplaisait pas. Pas du tout même. Dans ce monde moderne et midgardien, elle était l’égale de l’homme en bien des domaines et pouvait vivre comme son égal. Loki pouvait vivre en étant pleinement lui-même, magie comprise dans le monde magique, tout en restant une femme. Et de ce fait, il s’identifiait de plus en plus à Astrid Nygård qu’à Loki de Jotunheim. A un tel point qu’il reprenait de moins en moins sa forme masculine en rentrant chez Harry.

Il se vêtit rapidement d’un pantalon de toile légère et d’une chemise claire dont les manches étaient à moitié retroussées avant de rejoindre son ami en cuisine. En voyant ce dernier s’atteler à la préparation du repas, il s’arma rapidement d’un couteau en céramique et d’une planche et l’aida à couper les légumes.

« Tu es rayonnante, aujourd’hui, Astrid, » fit Harry avec un sourire.

« C’est une bonne journée, » répondit simplement le Jotunn en haussant des épaules.

Il n’en fallut pas plus au Midgardien. Son sourire s’élargissait sensiblement alors qu’ils continuaient à préparer ensemble le repas, le plus jeune faisant régulièrement découvrir au plus âgé un nouveau met de Midgard.

xXxXxXx

Astrid et Harry marchaient dans la rue pour faire quelques emplettes quand ils arrivèrent sur une place. Le temps s’était grandement rafraichi ces dernières semaines, apportant son lot de bourrasques et de chutes de neige.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda la divinité en montrant les cabanons autour desquels de nombreux Midgardiens s’entassaient pour discuter gaiement.

« C’est le marché de Noël, » répondit Harry avec un sourire. « Nous nous rassemblons dans ces lieux pour trouver quelques présents originaux pour nos proches et nous buvons du vin chaud pour nous réchauffer. »

« Noël ? »

Astrid avait un sourcil relevé, les yeux pétillants de curiosité.

« Hmmm… Comment expliquer ? C’est une fête. C’est d’ailleurs la semaine prochaine, » expliqua le médecin. « On célèbre en théorie la naissance d’un enfant né il y a deux milles ans mais c’est devenu une fête commerciale et un moment dont tout le monde profite pour retrouver leur famille et passer un bon moment. »

« Cela ne risque plus d’arriver pour moi, » soupira-t-elle.

« Pour moi non plus, » répondit Harry. « A moins que je vois peut-être James. Et encore … Mais nous pouvons le passer ensemble si tu veux. Ce n’est pas comme si nous ne vivions pas sous le même toit. Je pourrais te faire découvrir l’une ou l’autre chose propre à la Terre. »

Il lui tendit un bras qu’elle accepta volontiers, un sourire amusé sur les lèvres par autant de galanterie spontanée chez lui. Il la tira à travers les différentes petites échoppes et il lui fit découvrir un certain nombre de choses déjà, lui-même en découvrant d’autres – comme quoi on ne pouvait pas tout savoir de son propre monde – et ils burent du vin chaud en quantité raisonnable tout en discutant de tout et de rien.

xXxXxXx

Astrid ouvrait avec Harry des cartons pour en sortir des boules et des guirlandes colorées pour les suspendre à un sapin fraichement coupé. C’était apparemment une tradition de décorer un arbre de la sorte pour célébrer Noël. Cela lui semblait étrange mais seulement parce qu’elle ne venait pas du même monde.

Harry lui tendit une étoile dorée avec un sourire.

« Je te laisse l’honneur de mettre l’étoile au sommet, » dit-il.

La divinité prit l’étoile et observa l’arbre. Elle se leva et le plaça à la pointe avant de reculer de quelques pas pour admirer leur chef-d’œuvre. Elle retourna s’asseoir auprès du feu et but une gorgée de son verre de vin.

« C’est une bien étrange coutume, » fit-elle avec un sourire. « Mais c’était distrayant. »

« C’est une fête merveilleuse surtout pour les enfants. Mais j’avoue ne pas avoir pu en profiter durant mon enfance et j’apprécie refaire ce rituel chaque année depuis que je suis adulte. Je sais, c’est naïf. »

« Pas tant que cela. Tu fais ce dont on t’a privé durant ton enfance. Je ne me rappelle pas qu’on m’ait privé de quoi que ce soit. Enfin… sauf ma famille. »

« Tes enfants… »

« Oui. Mais je ne peux plus rien pour eux malheureusement. S’ils sont toujours en vie, ils doivent avoir le cœur bien aigri par leur exil, la solitude et la souffrance. »

« Un peu comme toi. »

« Même si j’étais incompris, j’avais malgré tout quelqu’un pour veiller sur moi lors de mes jeunes années. Eux non. Ils ont été exilés dès le berceau pour leur différence. »

« Je suis désolé, Astrid. »

« Ce n’est pas ta faute. C’est une décision d’Odin à cause d’une prophétie racontant la fin du monde. »

« Encore des vies gâchées par une prophétie, » soupira Harry en s’enfonçant dans le canapé. « C’est une manie… »

« Alors depuis j’essaie d’avancer en tentant de ne pas rêver ni espérer l’impossible. »

« Et dans ce qui est possible, que voudrais-tu ? »

« Je ne sais pas. J’aimerais vivre à jamais libre et qu’on me croit. Mais même ça ce sera impossible pour moi. »

« Pourquoi cela ? »

« Seuls les sorciers de ton monde croient en mon innocence, Harry. Mais vous êtes une race jeune et éphémère. Je suis libre pour le moment mais cela ne durera pas. Un jour ou l’autre, mon frère me retrouvera et je devrai fuir à nouveau. Je ne vivrai jamais au grand jour en tant que Loki. Je devrai toujours me cacher parce que pour eux, je suis incapable de dire la vérité. »

« Tout le monde peut dire la vérité. La question est : la personne veut-elle dire la vérité ou non ? »

« Seule la reine d’Asgard réfléchit ainsi mais elle n’a pas beaucoup de poids dans les décisions de la Cité d’Argent. Là, c’est plutôt la place du roi et des dignitaires. »

Astrid prit une nouvelle gorgée de son vin. Harry sentit l’aigreur et l’amertume dans la voix de son amie. Il posa une main sur son bras et lui donna un peu de soutien moral. Elle lui sourit en retour. Il n’y avait aucune joie. Juste de la peine et de la douleur dans son regard. Mais cette lueur fut rapidement cachée, refoulée au plus profond d’elle-même pour profiter de l’instant présent.

« Enfin, c’est loin tout ça… »

« Pas autant pour toi… »

« Ca va, Harry. Je suis bien pour le moment, en sécurité. Cela est d’autant plus étonnant que c’est auprès de toi. Je ne m’étais jamais mis autant à nue auprès d’un Mortel. »

« Ravi de savoir que tu te sens mieux qu’à tes premiers jours sur Terre. »

« C’est sûr que ce n’était pas terrible, » plaisanta Astrid avec une grimace. « Et quand je revois ma photo parfois aux infos, je suis presque à rougir de honte tellement je faisais pitié à voir ! »

« Pas à mes yeux, Astrid. »

« Je sais. On se ressemble beaucoup. A quelques siècles de différences… »

« A la vie, » dit Harry en levant son verre. « Et aux plaisirs qu’elle peut nous offrir malgré nos épreuves passées. »

« A la vie, » trinqua Astrid.

Ils burent tranquillement en écoutant des cantiques de Noël pour la plus grande découverte de la divinité.

xXxXxXx

Lors d’une belle journée d’hiver, alors que le soleil brillait sur le sol enneigé, Astrid et Harry se baladaient dans la campagne environnant la maison du sorcier. Le lendemain serait le jour de Noël et le Midgardien avait voulu faire une sortie un peu exceptionnelle pour l’occasion. Astrid avait souri à l’initiative. Il avait remarqué qu’elle aimait sortir et parcourir la nature et s’était dit que le lac gelé sous le soleil pâle serait un beau paysage à aller admirer.

Ils firent lentement le tour du lac en discutant. Astrid racontait quelques souvenirs des paysages d’Asgard et d’Alfheim et de ce qu’elle appréciait faire quand il était plus jeune. Il y avait naturellement les batailles de boules de neige et le traditionnel patin à glace.

« J’aime bien faire du patin, » révéla Harry avec un sourire en observant la surface du lac. « Nous en faisions souvent à Poudlard à la période de Noël. J’aimais faire la course avec mes amis. »

« Tu veux en faire ? »

« La couche de glace n’est pas assez épaisse ici. » Harry fit quelques pas avant de continuer. « Mais je suppose que l’on pourrait trouver une patinoire quelque part en ville. Mais elle va être bondée… »

« Oublie la ville, » rit doucement Astrid en posant sa main sur la surface gelée du lac. « Nous avons notre patinoire privée. »

« Ah mais oui ! J’oubliais que tu es un maître de la glace. »

« Entre autre chose, oui, » sourit la divinité en faisant un pas en arrière, posant le pied sur la dite glace. « Cela te tente ? »

« Cela fait longtemps mais pourquoi pas, » répliqua le jeune sorcier en la rejoignant. « Wow… vraiment très longtemps. »

« C’est comme monter à cheval, cela ne s’oublie pas, » rassura la Jotunn en lui tendant la main.

Harry la prit et ensemble, ils patinèrent calmement le temps que le médecin reprenne l’habitude de l’activité. Ils rirent, plaisantèrent et au bout d’un moment, tels des enfants insouciants, ils jouèrent et firent la course.

Perturbé par le regard intense d’Astrid, le quadragénaire perdit un peu sa concentration et s’emmêla les pieds sur la glace. Il tomba et, tenant la déesse par la main, il l’attira dans sa chute. Elle se retrouva à califourchon sur le Sauveur du monde sorcier britannique. Astrid en fut surprise dans un premier temps avant d’éclater d’un rire clair, amusée par la situation.

« Te voilà dans une situation bien délicate, » fit-elle remarquer en se penchant au-dessus d’Harry, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l’un de l’autre. « Qu’est-ce que je vais faire de toi, maintenant ? »

« Qu’aimerais-tu faire de moi ? » demanda à son tour le Midgardien avec l’audace qui était caractéristique de son comportement Gryffondor.

« C’est une question qu’il ne faudrait mieux ne jamais me poser, jeune inconscient, » rit doucement Astrid.

« Je n’ai pas peur… »

« Tu en es sûr ? Tu devrais… »

« Je n’ai pas peur de toi, Astrid. Pas parce que je te crois plus faible que moi, ce serait totalement faux. J’ai sûrement beaucoup à apprendre de toi. Non, je n’ai pas peur de toi parce que je sais qui tu es dans le fond et que j’aime ce que je vois. J’ai confiance en toi. »

Les mots surprirent agréablement la déesse. Son sourire s’élargit alors qu’elle posait ses lèvres sur celles d’Harry. Ce dernier fut légèrement surpris qu’elle réplique à son audace mais apprécia le geste. Qui était-il, lui pauvre Mortel, pour oser repousser les charmes et avances d’une divinité ? Surtout cette divinité en particulier ! Loki le Dieu Fourbe pouvait être retors. Mais il avait aussi un beau cœur qui, même blessé, pouvait encore aimer.

Il l’embrassa lentement jusqu’à finalement en perdre haleine. Ils restèrent ensuite front contre front l’instant suivant. Ils ne dirent rien, ne faisant que se regarder dans les yeux avec une certaine émotion, entre amusement, surprise et jeu.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques minutes allongé sur la glace, Harry se força à briser ce moment précieux.

« Astrid. Je commence à geler, » dit-il avec un sourire d’excuse.

« Oh… Je suis désolée ! » s’exclama-t-elle en se relevant sur ses patins.

Elle lui tendit la main et l’aida à se relever également.

« Je suis tellement désolée, Harry ! J’aurais du y réfléchir ! Je ne ressens pas le froid de la même man… »

« Du calme, » rit le Midgardien. « Je ne suis pas mort non plus. Mais je ne me suis pas apposé de sort de chaleur alors… » Il frotta un peu son pantalon. « Ce n’est pas de ta faute si je suis un peu frileux. »

Astrid frotta un peu le dos d’Harry pour chasser la neige poudreuse de son manteau avant de l’amener doucement vers la bordure du lac.

« Rentrons nous réchauffer, » fit-elle avec un sourire d’excuse. « Je vais te préparer un chocolat chaud. »

« Va pour un chocolat chaud, » approuva le médecin en présentant son bras à la divinité.

Ils rentrèrent rapidement et Harry se laissa pousser doucement vers la cheminée où Astrid avait déjà allumé un feu d’un claquement de doigts. En quelques minutes à peine, elle revint avec deux tasses fumantes, une de chocolat, l’autre avec du thé.

« Tu ne m’as jamais dit pourquoi tu ne buvais pas de chocolat. »

« Mon corps ne le supporte pas, » expliqua simplement la déesse en haussant des épaules. « Cela me rend… malade. Un peu comme une drogue. »

« Quel genre de drogue ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop. Je ne connais pas les vôtres. J’ai des bouffées de chaleur, des frayeurs et des hallucinations. Et après les hallucinations, je suis malade pendant plusieurs jours. »

« Ah bon ? » s’étonna le médecin. « Je n’ai pourtant pas rien remarqué. »

« Ce n’est pas mon premier séjour sur Midgard, tu sais, » sourit Astrid en soufflant doucement sur son thé à la menthe. « J’en ai bu il y a trente ou quarante ans, je crois. Je ne suis plus sûr. Le diagnostic des Midgardiens de l’époque était que je faisais une forte réaction allergique. » Elle rit pendant quelques secondes, le regard dans le vide, nostalgique. « Maintenant que j’y pense, hormis les effets désagréable sur ma santé, c’était assez drôle. Mais pas assez pour que j’en ingère à nouveau. »

« Tu ne me l’avais jamais dit. »

« Tu ne m’avais jamais demandé auparavant et tu ne m’as jamais présenté du chocolat. Par contre, le café… là c’est une autre histoire. »

« A voir ton sourire, cela pourrait se comparer à un enfer… »

« Cela dépend pour qui…, » répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire rieur. « Pour moi ou pour les autres ? »

« Tout dépend de ce que tu infliges aux autres … »

« Cela dépend de mon humeur mais je suis une boule d’énergie pendant plusieurs jours de suite après à peine une tasse. Cela peut faire un véritable carnage ou bordel en fonction de ma colère ou de mon espièglerie… »

« Toi, tu t’entendrais avec l’esprit frappeur de Poudlard, » rit Harry avec elle, nostalgique.

« Tu me le présenteras peut-être un jour, » dit-elle en se laissant aller contre le dossier du canapé.

Harry but son chocolat chaud avec délice mais il restait songeur.

« Tu m’as embrassé, » fit-il remarquer au bout de quelques instants de silence.

« Oui…, » répondit Astrid avec un sourire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Et pourquoi pas ? »

« Je n’aime pas que l’on joue avec mes sentiments, Astrid. J’accepte uniquement si tu es sincère. Je n’accepte pas les jeux. Ginevra s’est déjà jouée de moi et de mes sentiments. Je ne l’accepterai de personne d’autre. Pas même toi. »

« J’avoue aimer jouer avec les sentiments des autres…, » dit-elle lentement, faisant tourner sa tasse entre ses mains. « C’est un moyen de défense que j’ai développé quand on jouait trop avec les miens. Mais à moins que cela soit pour une petite farce innocente, je n’ai pas l’intention de jouer avec les tiens, Harry. La question est maintenant : le veux-tu ? »

« Et toi ? »

« Tu es le premier homme qui me respecte vraiment pour qui je suis et ce que je suis. Evidemment que j’ai développé des sentiments forts pour t… »

Astrid ne put terminer sa phrase que des lèvres chaudes capturaient les siennes dans un baiser vif et passionné.

« Je prends cela pour un oui, » rit-elle avant de partir à l’exploration de cette bouche si généreusement offerte.

xXxXxXx

Astrid et Harry regardait le film du Titanic, bien emmitouflé sous une bonne couverture, le feu ronronnant doucement quelque part derrière eux. Ils se partageaient la bouteille de soda et les popcorns tout en gardant leurs doigts entrelacés amoureusement.

Il y avait eu de lourdes chutes de neige et ils ne pouvaient officiellement pas sortir travailler. La route était coupée. C’était une excuse pour eux sorciers mais il faisait froid dehors et c’était une excellente raison de profiter d’un bon feu et de la compagnie de son nouvel amant.

Comme on disait souvent, les excuses étaient là pour s’en servir. Et ils ne s’en privaient pas en ce froid jour de janvier. Les pouces glissaient doucement sur la peau de la main de l’autre alors qu’ils observaient la romance du film se faire petit à petit. Parfois, ils échangeaient un chaste baiser, amoureux, avant de reporter leur regard sur l’écran, pressant leur tête l’une contre l’autre.

Une petite journée romantique, loin de tout ennui.

« Je ne me rappelle même pas avoir ne serait-ce qu’une seule fois avoir vécu cela…, » commenta Astrid. « Ce sentiment… cette paix… C’est presque irréel. »

« Alors profite tant que cela dure, » conseilla Harry en se penchant pour embrasser ces lèvres tentatrices.

La déesse sourit et répondit volontiers, allant jusqu’à se mettre à califourchon sur son amant pour être mieux installée. Leurs mains se firent baladeuses et partirent à la découverte du corps de l’autre, se glissant sous les chemises pour parcourir cette peau chaude. A mesure de leurs attouchements sensuels, la température monta encore entre eux, leur corps répondant à leur désir.

« Tu es sûre ? » demanda Harry entre deux baisers.

« C’est bien la première fois qu’on me pose cette question, » rit Astrid.

« C’est une question de respect de l’autre. Je ne vais pas te forcer si tu n’en as pas envie. »

« Et c’est ce que j’aime chez toi, » murmura-t-elle à son oreille avant d’ôter son chemisier.

« Dans ce cas, » sourit le Midgardien, observant ce corps pâle et parfait. « Je vais te montrer comment je peux aimer, Astrid. »

Il la souleva avec l’épaisse couverture qui les recouvrait tous les deux et l’allongea près du feu.

« Tu es romantique…, » nota la déesse.

« Il était temps que tu le remarques, » répliqua-t-il avant de couvrir son corps de doux baisers, prometteurs d’une activité bien torride.

xXxXxXx

Astrid se réveilla dans les bras d’Harry. Elle sentait son souffle chaud et régulier dans son dos. Ils se trouvaient toujours sur le sol devant la cheminée où il restait à peine quelques braises, presque éteintes. Elle se sentait parfaitement bien là, en sécurité et même aimée. Elle ne voulait sacrifier cela pour rien au monde. Elle choisit de suivre le conseil de son amant : profiter tant que cela durerait. Et elle espérait que cela durerait longtemps parce qu’elle l’aimait vraiment.

Elle serra un instant la main posée sur son ventre avant de s’écarter doucement pour se lever. Elle alla en cuisine préparer le thé et le petit déjeuner. Elle pouffa silencieusement en avisant le désordre qu’ils avaient fait la veille dans le salon. Dans le feu de l’action, ils avaient fait tomber le bol de popcorn et il y en avait partout sur le sol.

L’odeur des toasts grillés et du bacon réveilla Harry et il la rejoignit pour la câliner tendrement.

« Bonjour. »

Elle transféra le bacon sur une assiette et éteignit la gazinière avant de répondre.

« C’est en effet un bon jour, » admit-elle en souriant avant de se retourner pour l’embrasser. « Tu as bien dormi ? »

« Comme un boursoufflet. Oh Merlin ! On a mis le foutoir hier soir ! »

Astrid rit doucement et claqua des doigts. Tout se rangea et se nettoya en l’espace de trois secondes.

« Je sais. Je l’avais laissé juste pour que tu puisses admirer notre œuvre. »

« Trop gentille. Je meurs de faim. Voyons si mes cours ont été instructifs, » dit-il en acceptant l’assiette tendue.

« Je suis plutôt bon élève, » répliqua-t-elle avec un rire avant de goûter une tranche de son bacon. « Hmmmm …. Et je ne suis pas déçue du tout. Je les réussis mieux que les pancakes. »

Ils déjeunèrent en riant.

« Alors ? » demanda Astrid au bout d’un moment, son regard tourné vers la fenêtre. « Encore en congé-chute-de-neige ou on va au cabinet ? »

« On va aller voir. Les maladies ne s’arrêtent jamais pour une question de météo. »

« C’est même tout le contraire. » Elle finit son déjeuner et donna un baiser rapide à Harry avant de s’éloigner. « Je file me doucher ! »

Le Midgardien sourit et termina lui aussi son petit déjeuner aussi vite que possible, ayant une irrésistible envie de la rejoindre dans la douche.

xXxXxXx

Astrid rentrait du magasin. Elle avait un peu la tête ailleurs après avoir croisé quelqu’un, une jeune femme qu’elle savait être une nouvelle Avengers. Elle ne le connaissait pas en tant que Loki, elle ne faisait pas encore partie du groupe mais la déesse devait admettre avoir été légèrement tendue quand elle avait été bousculée dans le rayon. 

La jeune rousse s’était répandue en excuses pendant au moins cinq bonnes minutes, pour les dégâts occasionnés, à savoir trois bocaux d’haricots éclatés sur le sol. Un magasinier s’en était chargé mais la jeune femme, Wanda, s’en voulait énormément et n’était partie que parce qu’un autre nouvel Avengers, Vision était venu la chercher. 

C’était surtout ce dernier qui avait perturbé Astrid. Son regard était étrange et son énergie étrangement familière. Elle se demandait pourquoi. Elle n’avait toutefois rien demandé afin de ne pas griller sa couverture et continuer à vivre auprès d’Harry et était partie avec ses achats.

Elle y réfléchissait encore quand elle rentra à la maison et trouva son amant assis à la table du salon avec une lettre en main. Elle vint l’embrasser avant de ranger les courses.

« Comment s’est passé ta journée ? » demanda-t-il.

« Etrange. J’ai croisé deux Avengers. Heureusement deux que je ne connaissais pas. Et eux non plus ne m’ont pas reconnu. C’était Wanda et Vision. »

« Ah oui… les deux nouveaux de l’équipe. »

Astrid remarqua la voix légèrement absente du Midgardien. Elle se rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-elle, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Ca va, oui. Plus ou moins. » Il déposa la lettre sur la table et la lui montra. « Je suis invité à un mémorial. Encore … »

« Un mémorial de quoi ? »

« Ma fameuse victoire sur Voldemort, » grinça le sorcier. « Ils veulent célébrer ça et faire honneur aux disparus. En plus de vingt ans, ils n’ont pas encore compris que pour moi, le 02 mai n’est pas un jour de fête mais un jour de deuil ! »

« Tu n’y vas jamais si je comprends bien. »

« Non. Et ils ne veulent pas comprendre que je ne veux pas. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi ne pas utiliser la psychologie inversée ? Faire comprendre à tout le monde ton point de vue une fois pour toutes ? »

« En y allant ? Je ne suis pas sûr que je supporterai les feux des projecteurs une fois encore… »

« Si ce n’est que ça, je peux venir avec toi en guise de soutien. Et si tu manques de mots, moi ce ne sera pas le cas. »

« Merci… Langue d’Argent. »

« Mais c’est un plaisir, mon cœur, » répliqua la déesse en embrassant tendrement son amant. « Si je peux t’aider, je le ferais sans hésiter. Parce que je t’aime. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis galactiques :   
> 1\. Ecrire Loki/Harry - Couples Imposés  
> 2\. Ecrire sur un adulte - Qui est-ce  
> 3\. écrire sur un perso qui boit un chocolat chaud - Cap ou pas cap


	3. Officialiser la Relation

Harry se tenait dans l’ancienne chambre de Sirius, au Square Grimmaurd, à ajuster de quelques coups de baguettes la veste de sa robe de soirée. Dans quelques jours aurait lieu le mémorial et de ce qu’il savait des fêtes et gala organisés par le Ministère anglais, il y avait toujours discours à prononcer et quelques danses auprès de la noblesse à faire. Et quoi qu’il puisse faire ou dire, il restait lui-même un membre de la noblesse.

Un baiser sur la base de sa nuque le fit soupirer.

« Tu sembles bien tendu, » fit remarquer la voix d’Astrid dans son dos. « Qu’est-ce qui t’inquiète ? »

« Le mémorial. Je n’ai jamais été un homme de mots mais bien d’actions. Et encore, cela dépend quelles actions… »

« Si ce n’est qu’une question de mots, je peux t’aider, » fit-elle remarquer en venant se lover dans ses bras. « C’est mon dada. »

« Une expression midgardienne dans la bouche d’une déesse, » taquina Harry avec un léger sourire.

Il se prit une pichenette sur la joue, le faisant rire un peu plus.

« Et qu’est-ce qui t’embête d’autre ? » demanda la divinité nordique. 

« Les danses. Je n’ai dansé que deux ou trois fois dans ma vie et cela remonte à très longtemps. Et on ne peut pas dire que l’on m’est vraiment montré comment faire. »

« Quel genre de danse ? »

« Probablement la valse tel que je connais les coutumes anglaises. »

« Cette danse se pratique encore ? » s’étonna-t-elle.

« Oh que oui ! » répondit le sorcier, partiellement traumatisé. « Et j’en ai horreur ! »

« Ca, c’est parce que tu n’as pas dansé avec la bonne partenaire, » réfuta Astrid, amusée. « Je vais t’apprendre ! »

« Oh Merlin … »

« Ce n’est pas si difficile, Harry. Le tout est de se laisser porter par la mélodie. »

« Si tu le dis… »

« Et je m’en vais te le prouver, là, maintenant, tout de suite, dans le salon ! »

« A une condition ! »

« Là, tu parles ma langue, » sourit la Déesse de la Malice.

« Que tu écrives mon discours et … que … si jamais des personnes viennent me chercher des noises, tu me soutiennes et m’aides à les remettre à leur place ! »

« Trop facile, mais j’accepte. Je pourrais m’amuser un peu pour pimenter les choses ? »

« Tu penses à une farce ? »

« Cela se pourrait bien… »

Harry réfléchit un instant à cela.

« Rien qui pourrait me porter préjudice, » accepta-t-il avec un sourire maraudeur.

« Quelque chose de suffisamment discret pour ne pas te mettre dans l’embarras mais suffisamment voyant ou remarqué pour poser problème à certaines personnes nuisibles …. Hmmm… J’y réfléchirai jusqu’au jour J, je pense…, » fit-elle alors qu’ils descendaient dans le salon pour la première leçon de danse. « Il faut que je rencontre les cibles pour trouver la farce adaptée… »

La déesse mit le vieux tourne-disque des Black en route et enseigna la valse à son amant durant toute l’heure suivante afin qu’il ne soit pas trop maladroit durant la célébration de la victoire du 02 mai 1998.

xXxXxXx

« Astrid ! » s’exclama Harry en serrant son nœud papillon et ajustant les manches de sa robe. « Il faudrait se dépêcher ! On va être en retard ! »

« Une déesse n’est jamais en retard, » répondit une voix féminine derrière lui, le faisant se retourner. 

Il se figea, sans voix. Astrid se tenait dans l’embrasure de la porte de leur chambre, tenant en main une petite pochette vert sombre brodée d’or allant parfaitement avec sa robe. Cette dernière était évasée, faite en velours de la même teinte. Le bustier était souligné de motifs en dentelle faits au fil doré. Quant à sa cape, elle était de la couleur de l’émeraude, légèrement transparente, soulignée des mêmes entrelacs dorés sur les bordures et les épaules.

Ses cheveux sombres étaient retenus en arrière par des pinces tout aussi dorées aux motifs de feuilles de chêne et autres plantes où étaient attachées quelques chaînes de perles et de petites pierres précieuses, mettant en valeur ses yeux émeraudes pailletés d’or. Ses boucles noires tombaient pour le reste sur ses reins.

« Ni en avance d’ailleurs, » continua-t-elle avec un léger sourire, ravie de l’effet qu’elle faisait. « Elle arrive précisément à l’heure prévue. »

Elle s’approcha et vint rectifier l’emplacement du nœud papillon d’Harry de ses mains habiles. Elle chassa quelques poussières inexistantes de la robe de soirée également avant d’afficher un merveilleux sourire.

« Tu es … vraiment magnifique, » dit le quadragénaire, époustouflé.

« Merci. C’est ainsi que les dames de la cour de Vanaheim se vêtissent lors de réception. » Elle ouvrit sa pochette et en sortit un parchemin soigneusement plié. « Et voici ton discours, mon ange. »

« Merci. Qu’est-ce que je ferais sans toi ? »

« Hmmm… Tu t’ennuierais beaucoup. » Elle garda un instant de silence, son visage devenant un rien plus crispé. « Et moi, je serais soit morte, soit en prison... » Elle se secoua la tête. « J’ose espérer que nous n’avons pas trop loin à aller. La pluie est au rendez-vous ce soir. »

« Je nous transplanerai directement sur place. » Il déplia et parcourut rapidement son discours. « Helheim ? »

« En quelque sorte l’au-delà. Il y a Helheim et le Walhalla. Tout dépend si tu meurs honorablement au combat ou non. »

« C’est une sorte d’enfer ? »

« Pas exactement non. C’est juste un lieu où tous les morts se rassemblent en général. Mort de vieillesse, meurtre, assassinat, maladie, … Il n’y a aucune distinction entre les bons et les mauvais. Du moins pour la destination. Pour ce qu’il se passe là-bas, là c’est une autre histoire. La reine d’Helheim peut être à la fois douce et impitoyable. »

« Ta fille ? »

« Hela, oui, » soupira Astrid avec un sourire triste. « Mais je ne peux malheureusement rien n’y faire. Elle a été condamnée par Odin… » Elle glissa un doigt sous son œil pour en chasser une larme. « Et si on changeait de sujet avant que je ne fonde en larmes ? »

« Navré de t’avoir fait de la peine, Astrid, » fit Harry en l’embrassant sur la tempe.

« Ce n’est pas toi… »

Il la serra doucement, lui frottant un peu le dos.

« Prête ? »

« Je suis née pour être Prince et j’ai déjà du assister à tant de banquets et nobles assemblées. Je crois que c’est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question… »

« J’ai déjà été sous les projecteurs. Je n’aime pas mais j’y ai été habitué quand j’étais plus jeune. »

« Alors allons-y et mettons-leur plein la vue. »

Harry sourit et lui tendit le bras. Astrid s’y accrocha avec un sourire et ensemble ils partirent pour le ministère. Rapidement, ils marchèrent dans les couloirs, suivant le doux et léger son de la musique et le bruit des commérages. Ils suivirent quelques couples et autres invités dans une grande salle de réception. Le jeune sorcier inspira profondément avant de foncer dans le Colisée.

A peine furent-ils entrés dans la salle de réception qu’ils furent pris dans des flashs. Les journalistes…

« Harry, très cher, » sourit Rita Skeeter en approchant avec sa plume à papote. « Cela fait bien longtemps que l’on n’a pas entendu parler de vous. Que devenez-vous ? Vous êtes en bien ravissante compagnie ! J’espère qu’il s’agit d’une femme de meilleures mœurs. »

« Merci, Mme Skeeter, » fit Harry, légèrement crispé. « Je vais très bien et j’apprécie beaucoup mon anonymat. Quant à ma compagne, elle est de bien meilleure compagnie qu’une certaine personne de notre connaissance. »

« Vous m’en voyez rassurée, mon cher, » répliqua la journaliste alors que sa plume volait sur un parchemin. « Passez une bonne soirée. »

« Mais vous aussi, Mme Skeeter. »

Harry s’éloigna, ayant remarqué un groupe de quatre personnes à la chevelure caractéristique.

« Tiens… Un revenant, » commenta Drago Malfoy en le voyant arriver. « Tu vis encore, Potter ? »

« Tu es hilarant, Malfoy, » rétorqua Harry avec la même ironie dans la voix. « Astoria, Mr et Mme Malfoy, » salua-t-il ensuite. « Et je suppose que ce jeune homme à tes côtés est Scorpius ? »

« En effet, » sourit fièrement Drago en posant une main sur l’épaule de son fils. « Un autre Serpentard jusqu’au bout des ongles. »

« N’est-ce pas là la marque de fabrique de la famille Malfoy ? » plaisanta le Sauveur, faisant rire les Sang-Purs. « Je vous présente ma compagne, Astrid Nygard. Astrid, je te présente, Lord Lucius Malfoy et son épouse, Narcissa. Leur fils et mon rival à Poudlard, Drago. Son épouse, Astoria, née Greengrass et le jeune Scorpius. »

« C’est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance, » sourit la déesse.

« Le plaisir est partagé, Mme Nygard, » dit Lucius Malfoy en lui faisant un baisemain, rapidement imité par son fils et son petit-fils. « Mr Potter, vous avez rencontré une bien divine créature. »

« Vous n’avez pas idée, Mr Malfoy, » rit le Gryffondor en échangeant un regard complice avec la dite créature.

Son rire s’étouffa légèrement dans sa gorge quand il vit deux visages familiers.

« Oh non, dites-moi que je rêve ! »

« Qu’y a-t-il, Harry ? » demanda Astrid en tournant son regard dans la direction de son amant.

« Est-ce qu’ils sont mieux ou pires qu’en 1995 ? » demanda plutôt le quadragénaire à son rival.

« Cela dépend des moments, » répondit Drago en fixant les deux personnes. « J’ai plutôt tendance à croire qu’elle est plus calme qu’à Poudlard et peut-être un rien moins extrémiste qu’à l’époque de la deuxième guerre. Père, qu’en dites-vous ? »

« Je n’en dis rien. Je préfère ne plus m’en préoccuper, » répondit Lucius Malfoy.

Cela étonna Harry.

« Et votre influence sur le Ministère. »

« Nulle depuis ma libération, Mr Potter, » répondit le Sang-Pur. « La guerre nous a tous affectés d’une quelconque manière, certains plus que d’autres. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Et parfois même après la guerre, » ajouta Drago en fixant d’un peu plus près le Gryffondor. « Sinon, tu ne vas pas apprécier. Il est redevenu Ministre. »

« Oh non… C’était tellement mieux quand c’était Kingsley ou même Amélia et … Allez… Je ne me rappelle plus de son nom… Ce poufsouffle de quelques… »

« Zachariah Smith, » firent Lucius et Drago.

Un serveur arriva et tous prirent une coupe de champagne, sauf Scorpius qui se contenta d’une bière au beurre au vu de son jeune âge.

« Mais cela a été un désastre les dernières années, » continua le rival du Sauveur dans un soupir. « Suffisamment pour que Fudge convainque les gens de le réélire… »

« Les gens sont stupides, » fit Harry en secouant la tête avec dépit. « Réélire Fudge est la pire connerie du siècle. Au moins, ce n’est pas la guerre. Enfin, je ne pense pas. N’est-ce pas ? »

Drago eut un rictus mais secoua négativement la tête.

« Non. Plus depuis 98’ heureusement. Mais qui sait ce que nous réserve l’avenir ? »

« De qui parlez-vous ? » redemanda Astrid, confuse.

« Tu te souviens du ministre peureux et de l’odieuse sorcière rose dont je t’ai parlés ? » demanda Harry en retour.

Elle hocha la tête.

« A cinq heures. »

Elle tourna le regard vers un homme et une femme qui commençaient à avoir un certain âge. Rien qu’à les observer, elle ne les apprécia pas du tout. Plus encore, elle n’appréciait pas l’aura qui se dégageait d’eux. Elle le signala à son amant.

« Tu lis les auras ? »

« Tu oublies parfois qui je suis mon ange, » fit remarquer la déesse avec un sourire amusé. « Je vois les auras de tout le monde ici. Et pour certains, elle est vraiment très sombre. Depuis combien de temps as-tu dit que … »

« Vingt-cinq ans, » soupira le Sauveur. « Et apparemment, cela n’a pas changé grand-chose. Au prochain Voldemort, je passe le flambeau. »

« Si nous sommes toujours là pour le voir arriver, » commenta Drago dans un soupir. « Tu fais quoi de ta vie maintenant, Potter ? »

« Je suis médicomage aux Etats-Unis. Et toi ? »

« Avocat. D’ailleurs, en parlant de ça. Si jamais les Weasley t’ennuient à nouveau, viens me voir… »

« Tu te feras un plaisir de les faire descendre de leur nuage, » répliqua Harry avec un sourire narquois. « D’accord mais pas les plus vieux à l’exception de la mère. Ils n’ont rien fait. Et James non plus. »

« J’ai suivi l’histoire de près. J’espère que la prochaine fois, tu écouteras les conseils que je te donne. »

« Et plutôt deux fois qu’une… Enfin, cela dépendra du domaine, je suppose. En médecine ou sur les Moldus, j’en connais certainement plus que toi. »

Une main sur l’épaule surprit Harry, tout comme la bise rapide et vive sur la joue.

« Harry ! Cela fait tellement longtemps ! Quel plaisir de te revoir enfin ! »

« Luna ?! » s’exclama l’homme avec étonnement.

Il l’observa de la tête au pied avant de sourire et de l’embrasser sur la joue en retour.

« Toujours aussi étrangement resplendissante ! » la complimenta-t-il. « Astrid, je te présente une de mes meilleures amies, Luna Lovegood. »

« C’est Londubat maintenant, enchantée, Prince … esse Astrid. »

Astrid se figea l’espace d’une seconde avant de faire un sourire en retour. Les autres Sang-Purs la fixèrent avec curiosité mais ne dirent rien.

« Vous avez le don de vue, » fit la déesse en direction de la blonde au regard rêveur.

« En effet, mais je vous rassure, si Harry a confiance en vous, j’ai confiance en vous. »

« J’apprécie ton amie, mon ange. »

« C’est Luna en même temps. Qui ne peut pas l’apprécier ? » rit l’homme avant de se tourner vers le mari de cette dernière. « Bonsoir Neville. »

« Harry, » sourit le blond avant de jeter un œil sur le côté. « Fais attention, Ron a peut-être un mauvais coup à l’esprit maintenant qu’il t’a vu. Il fanfaronnait un peu beaucoup aux précédentes célébrations contre Voldemort. »

« Il profitait de mon absence pour faire son intéressant devant les journalistes, » comprit le Sauveur avec un sourire. « Mais est-ce vraiment étonnant ? Qu’il le fasse si cela l’amuse. Je l’attends au tournant. Moi, je suis blanc comme neige. Lui et sa sœur, on ne peut pas en dire autant… »

« Et sinon tout le monde va s’attendre à ce que tu fasses un discours. »

« Je sais, c’est pour ça que je suis là. J’aimerais qu’on me fiche la paix avec toute cette histoire. C’est du passé pour moi. »

Ils discutèrent et prirent des nouvelles les uns des autres dans l’attente que le Ministre Cornélius Fudge fasse son discours et oblige Harry à en faire un. Heureusement que ce dernier avait prévu le coup avec Astrid.

« Et sinon, Harry ? » fit Luna avec un sourire tout en fixant Astrid. « Tu t’es remarié ? »

La déesse manqua de s’étouffer en entendant la question. Elle claqua des doigts pour faire disparaître le désastre tant autour d’elle que les quelques gouttes qui l’empêchaient de respirer. Elle n’avait jamais envisagé d’un jour se marier avec Harry. Elle songea un instant à l’idée et ne sut vraiment qu’en penser.

« Non, » répondit le Sauveur en passant une main dans le dos de son amante, le regard légèrement inquiet. « Nous n’en sommes pas là, Luna. Pourquoi cette question ? »

« Parce que vous faites un beau couple, bien sûr, » sourit Narcissa. « Cette jeune femme vous sied bien mieux que Mme Weasley. »

« Tiens…, » commenta Harry, les sourcils relevés. « Elle a divorcé avec Dean Thomas ? »

« Cela a fini exactement de la même manière qu’avec toi, » expliqua Neville. « A croire qu’elle le fait exprès. »

« Charmant. Je pourrais presque plaindre Dean… Presque. »

Ils en rirent doucement et continuèrent à discuter.

Quand vint l’heure redoutée, Harry se dirigea en compagnie d’Astrid vers le podium où l’attendait le Ministre Fudge. Il lui serra la main plus par politesse que par réelle envie et ne se donna même pas la peine de saluer la femme qui avait fait d’une année de sa scolarité un enfer.

Il déplia son discours soigneusement écrit par son amante et fixa l’assemblée silencieuse qui l’observait. Il en reconnut quelques-uns dans la foule, la plupart des visages pourtant lui était inconnus. Il ne manqua pourtant pas de remarquer un petit groupe de rouquins. Si George, Bill, Chalier et Mr Weasley lui faisaient un petit sourire encourageant, ce n’était pas du tout le cas de Ron, Ginevra et Molly. Mais de ces trois derniers, il n’en avait que faire.

« Merci Mr le Ministre, » fit-il avant de prendre une grande inspiration. « C’est un plaisir de revenir au pays de revoir tant de visages oh combien familiers et surtout en bonne santé, de voir que la vie continue et que certaines choses … ne changent pas. Aujourd’hui est un jour de fêtes. Il y a vingt-cinq ans, après des années de peur et de combats, nous avons enfin pu voir la fin du cauchemar quand Lord Voldemort, ou plutôt devrais-je dire Tom Jedusor, mourir et emporter ses funestes plans d’avenir avec lui. Nous avons pu reconstruire et reprendre une vie plus ou moins normale pour la plupart d’entre nous. »

Il avala sa salive et continua d’une voix un peu plus émotive.

« Mais aujourd’hui est également un jour de deuil. Nous tous, d’une manière ou d’une autre, pas nécessairement le 02 mai mais toujours à cause du même ennemi, nous avons perdu des proches. De la famille … des amis… Des parents ou des enfants… Pour ma part, j’ai pratiquement tout perdu de mon passé. Tout ce qu’il me reste ne sont que de maigres souvenirs, même pas les miens pour la plupart, et des photos. Je n’ai plus de famille, j’ai perdu de nombreux amis ainsi qu’un fils, un filleul ainsi qu’une jeune fille que j’ai aimée comme ma propre fille. »

Il vit la lueur de colère sur le visage de son ex-femme mais il ne s’arrêta pas pour s’expliquer davantage. Elle viendrait probablement d’elle-même faire un scandale plus tard. 

« Pour toutes ces personnes que nous avons perdues, à un moment ou à un autre des deux guerres qui nous ont opposé à ce sinistre mage noir, je propose que nous accordions une minute de silence afin d’honorer leur mémoire. »

La minute fut ainsi accordée et il salua publiquement tout le monde avant de retourner auprès des Malfoy et des Londubat. Quelques personnes vinrent le saluer par courtoisie, parfois des connaissances, souvent de parfaits inconnus. Il resta aimable mais distant, préférant s’éloigner de la scène sur laquelle on l’avait poussée toute son adolescence.

Soudain, il se sentit tiré en arrière et vit Astrid réagir aussi vive que l’éclair. En l’espace d’une dizaine de secondes, elle avait empêché Ronald Weasley de lui donner un coup de poing, mis à genou et maintenait une dague contre sa gorge. Le visage de la déesse était dangereux, quant à son regard meurtrier.

« Osez encore une fois vous en prendre à cher et tendre, et je vous fais regretter le jour où vous êtes venu au monde, Misérable ! » somma-t-elle d’une voix polaire. 

Elle le repoussa, lui laissant une légère entaille au passage par principe, et retourna auprès du Sauveur, faisant tournoyer sa dague entre ses doigts fins. Elle la fit finalement disparaître au bout d’une demi-minute alors que le rouquin se redressait avec colère.

« Je crois qu’Astrid a été claire, Weasley, » fit calmement Harry sans même bouger, se tenant de face.

« Parce que maintenant tu as besoin d’une femme pour te défendre. »

« Du tout, » ricana le Sang-Mêlé. « Mais moi au moins, je n’attaque pas les personnes dans le dos. »

« C’est plutôt ma spécialité, » convint Astrid avec un sourire narquois. « Et c’est pourquoi je suis toujours sur mes gardes… Je crains, monsieur, que vous n’ayez aucune subtilité pour réussir une attaque aussi sournoise que celle que vous avez tentée à l’instant. »

« Et dont j’aimerais connaître les motivations d’ailleurs, » ajouta Harry qui en avait pourtant une petite idée.

« Tu n’avais aucun droit de parler de Lily ou de Rose ! » s’exclama Ronald, rejoint par sa mère et sa sœur. « Pas après ce que tu lui as fait ! »

« Je ne me rappelle pas avoir évoqué Rose, » commenta le Sauveur. « Mais je rappelle toutefois avoir élevé Lily comme ma fille. Et j’ai fait tout ce que j’ai pu pour la sauver. Encore aujourd’hui avec toutes mes connaissances acquises depuis, je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à la sauver si on me la présentait maintenant devant moi. »

« Tu as tué Lily, Albus et Hermione ! » siffla le rouquin.

« Un Mangemort les a tués, » corrigea Harry avec colère alors qu’il faisait un pas en avant. « Ne me faites pas porter le blâme ! Vous saviez à quoi vous vous engagiez en vous liant à moi ! Vous le saviez depuis l’enfance ! Alors supportez avec moi cette douleur ! Et juste un petit détail que vous semblez avoir oublié : Albus était mon fils ! Mon vrai fils ! Lily et James sont des Thomas. Maintenant, j’ai accepté de m’occuper financièrement de James parce qu’il n’était en rien responsable de l’attitude odieuse de sa mère ! »

Astrid nota qu’Harry n’avait pas besoin de lui pour parler ! Il savait très bien s’y prendre quand il était en colère. Il n’avait pas sa verve mais savait parfaitement frapper là où cela faisait mal. Et il frappait juste surtout ! Toutefois, elle posa une main sur le bras de son amant car elle sentait une vague d’énergie destructrice provenir de lui, proportionnelle à sa colère grandissante. Là, elle reconnut le Harry impulsif des histoires qu’elle avait entendues.

Elle commença à voir les journalistes prendre des photos et retint une grimace. Harry lui avait parlé de ça. Ils étaient bien intrusifs. Les choses étaient à un point que la musique même s’était arrêtée, les musiciens eux-mêmes curieux de voir comment cela allait se passer. Elle soupira et termina sa coupe de champagne.

« Mon cher Harry, » fit-elle en s’agrippant un peu plus au bras de son amant. « Cette discussion stérile est des plus ennuyeuses… Et si nous allions … »

« Toi, la catin, tu la fermes ! » cracha Ginevra Weasley en lui jetant un regard noir. « Ne te mêles pas des histoires qui ne te regarde pas. »

« … nous divertir… » Astrid fixa la sorcière de la tête aux pieds. « Madame, je vous prierai de vous adresser à moi sur un autre ton. Vous et moi ne jouons pas du tout dans la même catégorie, vous êtes une misérable vermine qui aime batifoler avec tout ce qui a de la testostérone sans aucune considération pour votre partenaire de vie là où moi, je respecte et veille sur le mien sans chercher un seul instant à jeter son nom dans la boue ou lui reprocher des choses dont il n’était de toute évidence pas responsable. De la mort, on ne peut pas être responsable à moins d’avoir soi-même porté le coup mortel. »

« Comment osez-v… ? »

« J’ose parce que cela me plait. J’ose parce que j’en ai le droit. J’ose parce que j’aime jouer avec les petites choses insignifiantes comme vous. Et si vous ne déguerpissez pas rapidement de mon chemin, je vous jure que je vous écraserai et humilierai comme il se doit sans même avoir besoin de bouger le petit doigt. Vous n’êtes que du menu frottin. Même pas un challenge intéressant pour titiller mon esprit créatif. Amour ? »

« Oui, mon ange, allons danser, » fit Harry en prenant sa main.

« Harry ? Danser ? » rirent les deux jeunes Weasley.

« Il a deux pieds gauches, » ajouta narquoisement la plus jeune.

« Ca, ma chère, » rétorqua Astrid avec un sourire encore plus narquois. « C’est parce qu’il n’avait pas encore trouvé la bonne partenaire. Et moi … je suis une déesse … dans tous les sens du terme, » ajouta-t-elle avec assurance et fierté dans la voix.

Sur ces mots, le couple partit sur la piste de danse, rapidement suivi par Luna et Neville et les deux couples Malfoy. Tous arboraient un certain sourire au petit discours de la déesse et la réaction qui en avait résulté auprès des rouquins. Ils n’avaient pas su répondre à cela. Et quand bien même ils auraient tentés, leurs propos auraient été descendus par des actes.

Astrid était une déesse dans la vie mais aussi et surtout sur une piste de danse. Elle le prouva rapidement quand elle se déplaça avec aisance et grâce au bras de son amant qui souriait avec plaisir. Lui-même ne s’empêtrait pas les pieds comme il en avait eu tendance lors de son mariage et du bal de Noël en 1994. Ils virevoltèrent et enflammèrent la piste de danse comme jamais à mesure que la mélodie s’accélérait ou ralentissait au gré des musiciens.

« Je t’aime, » fit soudain Harry, surprenant la créature divine à son bras.

« Je t’aime aussi, Harry, » répondit-elle avec un sourire.

« Merci. »

Comprenant ce qu’il sous-entendait sous ce simple mot, elle secoua doucement la tête.

« C’est tout à fait normal. Tu n’as pas à me remercier pour cela. Ils ont cherché les ennuis en premier. Je me voyais mal ne pas les remettre à leur place alors qu’ils déversaient tous ces mensonges sur toi. Et tu t’es très bien défendu tout seul aussi… »

« Oui, mais j’ai failli exploser… »

« Tu es impulsif et tu te laisses guider par tes émotions, c’est tout. J’étais comme toi quand j’étais jeune. Avec le temps, tu apprendras sans doute… »

« Pas sûr qu’on m’en accorde autant qu’à toi, » plaisanta le sorcier.

Ils en rirent quelques instants et continuèrent de virevolter quelques instants avant qu’Harry ne doive accorder quelques tours de piste à quelques dames présentes.

Dans l’ensemble, s’il excluait ce petit interlude avec les Weasley, ils passèrent une excellente soirée.

xXxXxXx

Les semaines s’écoulèrent encore et les sentiments que partageaient les deux êtres l’un pour l’autre s’intensifièrent. A un point qu’Harry choisit d’officialiser un peu les choses. Il avait invité Astrid à dîner pour lui faire sa déclaration. Elle avait naturellement accepté.

Il était prêt à sortir quand il remarqua que son amante et future fiancée si elle acceptait était en retard. Astrid n’était jamais en retard. Il fronça les sourcils à ce fait et parcourut la maison à sa recherche.

Il la retrouva dans la salle de bain, penchée au-dessus des toilettes. Elle était encore plus pâle que d’habitude et une fine pellicule de sueur pouvait se voir sur son front. Harry attrapa ses longs cheveux sombres et les releva pour dégager son visage alors qu’elle déversait le peu qu’elle avait dans son estomac.

« Je ne t’avais encore jamais vue malade. »

« Parce que je ne le suis jamais, » répondit la déesse après s’être relevée. « J’ai suffisamment le contrôle sur ma magie pour empêcher les maladies de m’atteindre en temps normal. »

« Et maintenant ? »

Elle garda le silence alors qu’elle se lavait la bouche afin de chasser le gout ignoble qu’elle avait en bouche.

« Je … je ne pense pas être malade, Harry, » dit-elle lentement.

« Et donc … ? »

Ils croisèrent leur regard dans le reflet du miroir. Elle avait un petit sourire mais il y avait aussi une légère lueur de crainte dans ses yeux immenses.

« Tu es médecin et médicomage, » fit-elle. « A ton avis ? Qu’est-ce qui pourrait provoquer des nausées et des vomissements et qui n’est pas une maladie ? »

« … »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant à sa question. Pendant ce temps, Astrid se rafraîchit un peu le visage avant de s’asseoir sur le couvercle de la cuvette des toilettes.

« Ah ! » fit soudain le quadragénaire, comprenant ce qu’elle lui annonçait. « Oh … hmmm… C’est … » Il se laissa lentement aller contre le mur, puis glisser vers le sol pour s’installer en tailleur. « C’est un peu inattendu… »

« Je suis désolée si tu … »

« Astrid, ne dis rien s’il te plait. Il faut que je digère l’information, » soupira Harry en laissant aller sa tête contre le mur. « Cela me fait ça à chaque fois, t’inquiète… »

« Ca quoi ? »

« Ginevra m’a annoncé trois grossesses je te rappelle… Même s’il n’y en avait qu’un de moi, j’ai été un père pour les trois. Laisse-moi vingt-quatre heures pour digérer et après on parlera de tout ça. » Il inspira profondément et se redressa sur les genoux pour fixer son amour dans les yeux, face à face. « Mais n’aie pas peur d’être rejetée pour ça. Ce ne sera pas le cas. Non seulement j’assume toujours mes responsabilités mais en plus, je suis incapable de refuser un tel cadeau. C’est juste… »

« Tu dois te faire à l’idée, » comprit Astrid avec un léger sourire. « Je dois t’avouer que moi aussi. D’autant plus que j’ai peur qu’il ne soit découvert et souffre comme les autres. »

« Tant que je vivrais, il n’aura rien à craindre. Je vous protégerai tous les deux. »

« Même contre Odin ? »

« Contre tout ennemi que tu auras sur ton chemin. »

Il se leva et tendit la main à la déesse. Elle l’accepta et se leva pour le suivre dans le salon.

« Vu ton estomac fragile, on va peut-être rester à la maison ce soir, » fit-il lentement. « Mais j’ai bien l’intention de faire ce que je voulais faire. »

« Et tu voulais faire quoi ? » demanda Astrid avec un sourcil relevé par la curiosité.

Le quadragénaire sourit et posa un genou à terre devant elle, faisant apparaître un écrin dans sa main.

« Astrid Nygard, me feriez-vous l’honneur de devenir ma femme ? »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Défis Galactiques :  
> Mignonnerie du 14/09/2020 : A apprend à B à valser – Mignonnerie de la semaine   
> Combinaison 6 – Toujours plus de mots (Pluie / Veste / Baiser / Attente / Plante / Dîner)   
> Ecrire une scène de fête – Défis festifs   
> Horoscope du 07-01-2021 Capricorne : Narcissa Malfoy (HP) – Horoscope   
> Ecrire un Lady Loki - Cap ou pas cap  
> Fusion de 5 défis - Fusionnons


End file.
